


At the Break of Dawn

by Matsuki



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Background Relationships, Bromance, Canon-Typical Violence, Episode Ignis Spoilers, Episode Ravus - at least I tried, Everyone Loves Ignis - Freeform, Gen, King Ravus, King's Hand Ignis, M/M, POV Alternating, Political Alliances, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts, The Long Night, Trying to fill the 10 years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsuki/pseuds/Matsuki
Summary: After Noctis disappeared into the Crystal, people waited and prayed for his return, but waiting and prayer were not enough to save Eos from the devastation of the Long Night. Ravus decided to take the future in his own hands and declared himself as the King of Tenebrae and Niflheim. The Chocobros went through their respective journeys and each found his own place. They worked together to get through the Long Night and waited for the break of dawn.





	1. Ravus POV - Zegnautus Keep

**Author's Note:**

> This story follows Episode Ignis's alternative ending and mainly focuses on Ravus' and Ignis' POVs. There is so much about Ravus that could be explored. Ignis, on the other hand, was supposed to be the royal adviser to Noctis, but this side of him was also underdeveloped in the game. Finally, SE cancelled the last three DLCs... I wish this story can fill the plot hole and complete the happy ending for Episode Noctis.  
> * * *  
> Hope you enjoy this story :)

Ravus stood in front of the Crystal that’s chained to the walls in the cargo cabin of his Airship White Wolf. The enigmatic stone shone its light and projected wave-like reflections. Flickering as fire, as fate, as the future of this world. The most powerful magic source of Eos, chained to the temporary racks and hooks. This power that he lost an arm to obtain and failed. Back in the days. 

The young chamberlain was asleep in the guest cabin and his friends were taking care of him. It was rather an unexpected turn of events, the past few…days…probably. Ravus lost track of time and only the exhaustion deep down reminded him that it had been quite some time since he last rested. Then his sister passed away, the young chamberlain was taken by Ardyn; he allowed Noctis and his friends onboard his Airship. They flew to Gralea, only to find a city void of human life and the young chamberlain almost dead from the power of the ring. 

Someone having the courage to sacrifice everything and fight Ardyn, so that his king won’t die a fated death. The Oracle’s bloodline always knew the Chosen’s fate. King Regis knew too. That “ascension” of the True King was just a euphoria for the sacrifice of life of the Chosen - a fate that his sister shared and readily accepted. He resisted his sister’s fate all his life, and so did King Regis for Noctis. King Regis was dead, and so was his sister. All of those who tried only ended up bowing to the weight of destiny. 

Yet, this young chamberlain still made the sacrifice, in a corner of the world that no help could be expected, and no future would involve any part of him. 

Ravus remembered the waves of shock and awe that hit him, when he saw the surveillance tape inside Zegnautus Keep.

“What happens to the world doesn't matter to me. A future where Noct becomes a sacrifice... I'll never allow it! That destiny... I'll end it!” Then this young man put on the ring. Power burned through his skin, and he fought Ardyn against all odds. 

That resolve, made even himself ashamed. He thought he had sacrificed everything to protect his sister from her fate - he joined the Niflheim Army and rose through the ranks, away from his motherland and against everything dear to him. He endured ridicules from the Niflheim soldiers and from his own people, just to rose to a place where he could actually make a difference in a world that knew only power. 

Even then, he did not have the resolve to sacrifice everything to change her fate. He stood in her way, tried to kill the gods like how the Empire had killed Shiva, but achieved nothing in the end. His sister loved him, but did not support him. And, no one trusted him, and he trusted no one. Deep down in his heart, he knew that fate cannot be changed, that the Oracle is destined to sacrifice herself for the Chosen King. Such was the destiny of the Oracle. 

But this young man, born a commoner, had the courage to challenge the impossible. He could have died, and he should have died. Ravus knew more than anyone else, that a blood price must be paid when someone not from the Caelum bloodline put on the ring. He was saving a future that he could not even see. 

Yet he survived. His friends said the Chosen saved him using the Crystal’s power. That perplexed him, but he had to believe what he saw - that this young man was alive and somehow Eos’ future was changed. 

When he approached the Altar of the Mothertide, Pryna offered him a vision- that he would die in a fight against the daemons summoned by the Emperor, and Tenebrae would be sacked by the Emperor's daemons in revenge. The Oracle bloodline would die with him, together with many people in Fenestala Manor. He would beg the True King to end his life, saving whatever decency he had left, as a human being. 

If this was supposed to be the future, it did not happen. While the others were rushing to the Crystal room to save the young chamberlain, he went to see the Emperor, less out of hope to persuade him to stop the war with Lucis and help the True King to fight darkness, but more to confirm if the Emperor was still alive amid the daemon-filled Zegnautus Keep. He only found a daemon the Emperor had became - and he killed this daemon just like any other ones that he killed. Tenebrae was saved. And he did not die. 

Emperor Aldercapt. Ravus had such mixed feelings about this man. He hated him for starting the war against Tenebrae, and for ordering troops to invade Fenestala Manor that killed his mother. But, the Emperor also allowed him to join the Army and had treated him based on his ability and not on his lineage. The Emperor was cruel and did not care about the loss of lives caused by the war, but he was also tolerant, welcoming any talents to serve him. The Emperor wanted to show his subject that man, with their own hands, can break free from the gods and write a history for themselves. Empire conducted experiments on the daemons. Ravus was strongly against such experiments. As the blood of the Oracle, he knew the danger of those things. Yet, when the Emperor awarded him his mechanical arm powered by Magitek Core, he did not resist. He needed the power to protect his sister and the strength of the Imperial Army. This was the price he must pay. 

Research Chief Verstael Besithia’s clothes were scattered on the ground, but the person was nowhere to be found. He probably turned into a daemon anyway, like many others he experimented upon. Ravus only had time to take some records from the research labs and the Crystal from Zegnautus Keep - the entire place was filled with daemons. He could not leave the Crystal there, and Noctis’ friends agreed. The young chamberlain also needed place to recover. He was covered in ashes, and the muscle man carried him as if he had no weight.

Ignis Scientia. The young chamberlain’s name. Ravus had many questions for him. Many, many questions. But first of all, he was glad that this young man was alive. 

Pryna must had offered him a vision too, a vision in which Noctis died to save the world. This young man tried to sacrifice himself to cut off the chain of events leading to this end… What would happen now? What would Eos’ future be?

Ravus walked back to the commander bridge of his Airship. There were many things waiting for him to do - rescue and relief mission in Altissia, damage control in Zegnautus Keep, arrangement in Tenebrae in light of Lunafreya’s death, and the future of Niflheim…He needed time to think, but he did not have any. 

The Hydraean wrecked havoc in Altissia before they departed for Zegnautus Keep - he allowed Noctis and his friends onboard. He was certain that Ardyn went to Zegnautus Keep, but maybe Ardyn did not expect him to turn against the Empire so quickly. He knew Ardyn was secretly pushing for Noctis to make covenants with the gods - he had not made covenants with Shiva yet - Ardyn was not expecting him this soon.

The sudden change of event led the world into a direction that no one was expecting. This was a path that he did not prepare for - he knew Ardyn had something to do with daemons and Besithia’s research, but he did not expect Ardyn to be THE daemon that the True King was supposed to save the world from. No wonder he said he knew the price of the covenants. 

And now the real world…the Empire lost its Emperor and its Chancellor in the same day. Tenebrae lost its last Oracle. Ravus felt a burden heavier than ever suddenly falling on his shoulders. He did not need to take any of this weight. He was just a foreigner to Niflheim, and he was never going to take the throne for Tenebrae. He just needed to return the sword of the father to Noctis upon his return.

Well, was that all...?

“High Commander, Commodore Highwind is on the line.” A young soldier came up to him and said. 

Ravus nodded at the soldier. Aranea voice exploded through the communication screen at the command center. “Ravus, what the hell is going on!? I heard you ordered a retreat from Altissia!”

“Commodore Highwind. Yes I did order a retreat. Half of my troop remains in Altissia and is in a rescue and relief mission.”

“Weren’t you supposed to protect Altissia?”

“…my order was to kill the Hydraean, Commodore Highwind. I made a determination that the mission has failed and has ordered a change of mission.”

“Maybe you should have not followed this order in the first place…What good can there be to drop MTs into a populated city…” Aranea demanded. 

“Are you asking me to disobey His Majesty, Commodore?”

“I am only asking you to follow you conscience, Ravus.” Aranea said so boldly that even Ravus raised his brows and said, “I need to meet you in person. Come to Zegnautus Keep and bring your best men.”

“…” Aranea looked surprised at the request. She was rather expecting Ravus to lecture her on the inappropriateness of discussing the Emperor’s decision on the open channel. 

“I have news that I can only tell you in person.” Ravus added as an explanation. 

“…As you wish.” Aranea obliged and killed the line. 

Ravus stared at the empty screen and fall into thoughts again.


	2. Ignis POV - Lestallum

Ignis woke up in Leville in Lestallum. He slowly moved his focus to his toes, then his hands, like checking every part of a piece of machine to make sure everything was still functioning. His body felt somewhat foreign in a sense. The fight with Ardyn took such a heavy toll on him that even though Noctis saved him from death, he was still too weak to get out of bed. He vaguely recalled Gladio carrying him away from the Crystal room and boarded Ravus’ Airship, but everything else was a blur. This sense of powerlessness agitated him. 

Gladio and Prompto were sitting close to the bed, both looking concerned. Ignis had not had the chance to tell them what happened, and they sure had questions. He himself had questions too. 

Gladio looked pissed. It was a reckless decision to follow the Chancellor to Zegnautus Keep and to put on the ring. Ignis thought he had no choice - he saw what would happen to Noct and he just had to do something - he was surprised that the ring would actually answer his plea to change Noct’ fate. He thought fate would just follow the prophesy he saw through Pryna and nothing could be done about it. The idea of Noct making the sacrifice was too heavy for him that he just wanted to avoid it at all costs…

“…Ignis, do you need anything?” Prompto came up to him and tried to help him up. Ignis was too weak to get off bed, but at least he could sit up. 

“…what the hell were you thinking!?” Gladio blowed in a low voice, concerned and pissed at the same time. Ignis was expecting Gladio’s rage, but there was a sense of restraints in Gladio’s voice that came unexpected. 

“Gladio! It’s not the time…”

“It’s ok Prompto… I have things to tell you…and Cor…” Ignis sipped some potion and felt more alive when the magic kicked in. His voice was still coarse, from the burn. 

“But…”

“So you put on the damn ring and killed that clown…?” Gladio glared at him. 

“…for now…but Ardyn is immortal.”

“…”

“Gladio, I need to talk to Cor… about Noct, and Ardyn…”

“…yeah. I called him on our way here. He should be here any minute.” Gladio stood up and moved closer to the window so he could see who was coming. 

“…thank you.” Ignis looked down at the potion. “…How long had it been?”

“…three days? Ravus took us back here. He had to fly off tending his ‘business’…” Gladio replied coldly.

“Where is the Crystal?” Ignis’ head shoot up as if finally he remembered something important. 

“Fenestala Manor. It’s not safe here.”

“…did Cor know about this?”

“yeah… some of it.” Gladio walked to the door and opened it. Cor was standing outside and catching up his breathe. It looked like he literally ran to the Leville. 

“…I hope you have an explanation for everything…” Cor said in an imposing voice as he entered into the room. Ever since Insomnia fell, Cor had become the de facto leader of the resistance force and the commander of both the Crowns Guards and whatever remains of the Glaives. He was a formidable general before, and had only become even more commanding in his move and voice. Gladio and Prompto immediately stood straight and followed with a Crowns Guard salute, which Cor returned with a nod at each man. 

Then he saw Ignis’ still visibly burnt body. He froze, as he recognize the scar - it could only be from using the ring. He shot Gladio and Prompto a look, then fixed his gaze on Ignis’ calm emerald eyes.

“Good to see you again, Marshal. Please excuse me from greeting you properly. I…we will try our best to explain.” 

“Stay put, Ignis. And do tell. I heard from Gladio that the Prince disappeared into the Crystal…? ”

“…let me start with that part, Marshal.” Gladio turned his head to the Marshal and started the story.

Even though it had been just a few weeks since they last saw the Marshal, so much had happened. Gladio told the part prior to Altissia, and Ignis filled in the rest. He felt exhausted given the current state of his body, but pushed on. They had so little time. 

He shared with them Ravus’ devotion to Lady Lunafreya, what he saw through Pryna. Ignis also told them that he gave up his life in exchange for the Lucii’s power in order to change Noctis’ fate, then Noctis saved him using the Crystal’s power before disappearing into the Crystal, determined to fulfill his duty as the Chosen. 

Everyone fell into silence for a while. Prompto shot Ignis a concerned look as Ignis looked like he might pass out at any moment, but Ignis grabbed onto his glass of potion and continued. 

“Noct will be gone for 10 years. The world will fall into darkness after he left… We need to get people prepared for the Long Night. Ardyn…he self-proclaimed as the first Chosen but the Crystal failed him. We need to corroborate his account and…find a way to save Noct…”

“You said the Lucii promised you to change the fate of the Chosen.” Cor spoke up solemnly. 

“Yes.”

“What does it mean…?”

“…I’m not sure…I hope Noct does not need to die.”

“The Lucii must had something in mind…they had been acquiescent with the future destined by the Crystal and the Astrals for thousands of years, but they had never given any clues that they had anything to do with it… Regis was able to talk to the Crystal and get a glimpse of the future a handful of times. He once had a vision that the Prince would end up killing Lady Lunafreya using his own hands. His Majesty sent you out together with the Prince to change this future…at the cost of the fall of Insomnia. I saw now that at least the worst has been avoided…” Marshal stated in a calm voice. 

All three men’s heads shoot up. Apparently no one knew about this was the reason they were chosen to accompany Noct for this journey, and the reason for Insomnia’s fall. Gladio lowered his eyes. His father died protecting the King and the King knew it was going to happen. 

Marshal gave a faint smile and shook his head. 

“Ignis, what you did to save the Prince…I agree with Gladio that it was very reckless of you…what the future would become, I’m not sure, but we have time to figure out. Now, rest and we will talk again in the morning.” With that the Marshal left the room. Gladio followed him without looking at Ignis. Prompto poured some water into Ignis’ glass before leaving the room too. 

Ignis was too exhausted from the conversation and fell back on his back the second Prompto left the room. Tomorrow. He needed to start thinking about the future and what he could do to make a difference. He needed to be strong for the ten years when Notics would not be the center of his life. There must be a lot of things to get used to, Ignis thought.


	3. Ravus POV - Airship White Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * Please note the tag changes for the content in this chapter.   
> Intermission chapter before Ravus and Ignis finally speak for the first time after Zegnautus Keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the holiday weekend and I'm updating as much as I can :)
> 
> I have always wondered in Episode Ignis verse 2, what would Ravus do during the 10 years. If he gets to live, he can do so much more to save the world from ruins. But first, he needs to find a purpose, and Ignis can help with that. Who else is better fitted anyway? 
> 
> It's really a self-indulgent fic for that 10 years... an Episode Ravus in my head. 
> 
> Please excuse any grammar etc as I'm writing in my second language. 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are love <3

Ravus had not slept for three days. Nothing really mattered since his sister passed away, and he could not stop asking himself what he could have done differently to save his sister. Only his unfulfilled duty as the blood of the Oracle kept pushing him forward. 

The vision that he asked Noctis and his friends to kill him haunted him too. He was not afraid of death, but the idea of dying like a daemon troubled him. His prosthetic arm had a magitek core running inside, turning a part of him into a daemon day by day. Can he live long enough for the Chosen’s return? He could not sleep. 

Plus there was a lot to do…the tasks at hand distracted him enough so he could escape from his sister’s death and this fear of dying like a daemon. But he had to confront one thing eventually, if nothing else - what to do with this life that was all of sudden his again…?

That young chamberlain not only changed the Chosen’s fate, it had changed his too.

He kept watching the surveillance tape at Zegnautus Keep, over and over again. Ardyn revealed his true identity, and the young chamberlain put on the ring and fought Ardyn until the last piece of his flesh burned. 

He watched this in awe, in respect, and in agony. Guilt had been eating him alive. He could have done things differently. Maybe she won’t have to die. Why couldn’t he break from Niflheim earlier? Why didn’t he stop Ardyn… Ravus felt guilty and ashamed, for failing to protect his sister, and for losing the will to live after his sister passed away. 

He had to stop thinking about all of this, and the best way was to bury himself with endless tasks at hand. His rational side of brain still functioned like a machine, and he gave himself into those things that he, as the High Commander of the Imperial Army, needed to do. He ordered half of his troop to seal Zegnautus Keep and assist any survivors from Gralea to evacuate, and half of his troop to stay in Altissia to help with the rescue and relief efforts. The First Secretary was unsurprisingly furious for what the Hydraean did to the city, but Ravus looked at her as it was through someone else’s life. Whatever the Empire did, either following his order or Ardyn’s, all of these seem foreign to him all of a sudden. 

At night, he could not sleep and dared not to think about anything, but he could not stop himself from thinking about Lunafreya’s death. She was his purpose since the day she was born, and now he had no purpose to live. 

Then there was a knock on the door of his private chamber on White Wolf. Aranea boarded the Airship. Ravus had summoned her yesterday. They met, and Ravus told her what happened at Zegnautus Keep. He did not tell her that he was supposed to die, in the vision he saw through Pryna, but he needed her help to stabilize Niflheim and to save as many lives as they can from the daemons.

“You are telling me no one is alive in Gralea…all those lives…!” Aranea was shaken - she was born and raised in Niflheim and Ravus could imagine it must be difficult for her to process. 

“The council died with the people. The Chancellor was behind this…”

Aranea remained speechless for a few seconds. Not only the entire capital city vanished, but the head of the government all vanished with them. A war machine suddenly lost its core, at a time when people were the most vulnerable. 

“……What is your plan, Ravus?”

Ravus turned and looked at Aranea with emotionless eyes. He was not sure how to answer Aranea right there because he had no clue. There was no purpose of a tomorrow for him, other than, wait until the True King’s return and give the True King the Glaive of the Father. As a male heir to the Oracle, he could not succeed his sister as the Oracle and he failed at everything he did. 

“…Once the mission has ended in Altissia, I shall return to Tenebrae at once.” Ravus said eventually. 

“Are you gonna just hide like a rat and leave everyone else to fend for themselves through the night?”

“What are you asking of me, Commodore Highwind? To overthrow House Aldercapt and rule the Empire in its stead? You may take this throne as you wish.” Ravus responded coldly. 

“It’s not about the throne!” 

Ravus turned away from Aranea’s glare and said, “… maybe we shall pick this up again at another time. Time is running short, Commander Highwind. Seal Zegnautus Keep at once and evacuate any survivors in Gralea. My men will assist you in this mission.” 

“…Ravus. The Empire didn’t care where you came from and treated you just as an equal. We all swore an oath when we joined the ranks. Did that mean anything to you?”

“Commodore. Take it as an order. We will speak again.” Ravus was apparently not in the mood of continuing the conversation. Aranea stamped out of the room.

Ravus did not forget his oath, even though he joined the army only to protect Tenebrae and Lunafreya. An oath to remain loyal to the Empire was still an oath, and he was the High Commander of the Imperial Army, a position he fought so hard his life to obtain in his early days. Some part of him asked him to just seize the power. Overthrow House Aldercapt and rule Niflheim as its new king. It won’t be too difficult, as all of the royal family died either before or at Gralea. And he had control of the Army. 

He also knew that if he did not seize this opportunity to rule Niflheim, someone could blame Gralea, Altissia and the Emperor’s death all on him, took over Tenebrae, and pretend he was the sole cause of all the miseries. 

Just like what Pryna showed him, he would then die an infamous death. It would be a convenient move for whoever craved power more than honor…maybe someone like Loqi, Raves had no doubt. 

But his pride would not allow him to take over the throne just to protect himself. He needed a purpose to live, something to hold on to in this world. 

He was too exhausted to think straight. Maybe he needed to talk to someone about what to do…someone that had the resolve to even pierce through the impossible. He wondered what that young man would do, when the Chosen disappeared into the Crystal. 

“Proceed to Lestallum.” So Ravus ordered.


	4. Ignis POV - Lestallum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote and re-wrote this chapter back and forth. It was not easy to catch the dynamics of the two on paper! In the game I felt Ravus would be the "weaker" character compared to Ignis - just as Noct was supposed to be the "weaker" character compared to Lunafreya. Ravus needed to rely on Ignis much more than the other way around. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter, and as always, comments and kudos are welcome!

Ignis heard a knock on his hotel room door and struggled to get off from bed. Moving was still difficult, but he managed to get to the door. It must be Prompto or Gladio, given the late hour he thought. To his great surprise, it was Ravus .

How did the High Commander of Niflheim get into Lestallum quietly without raising any alarm was beyond Ignis, but he could not have cared less at that moment.

Ravus looked…exhausted and lost — His shoulders were down, and eyes were missing focus. For a very long time Ignis stood at the door, unsure what to do.

In the blink of this prolonged moment, Ravus walked passed him and went straight to the balcony, fixing his gaze at the night of Lestallum. Vibrant yet calm, and still bright with laughter. The world did not yet know the fate of the star.

Ignis staggered to follow Ravus to the balcony and stopped a few steps behind Ravus. For a while, they shared that peaceful moment of silent. Ravus was looking at the night sky, and Ignis was looking at him.

Deep down, Ignis was glad to see Ravus again. Probably more so than he was willing to admit. A few hours of fighting alongside and against each other was all they had, or at least that was what Ignis remembered. The flight back to Lestallum notwithstanding, it was the first time he saw Ravus since Altissia. He wanted to know how Ravus was doing.

 

Ravus broke the silence. His voice was distant, as if he was not physically there at the very moment. “What did Pryna show you, Scientia?”

Ignis was not sure where this conversation would be going. It was just as abrupt as this late night visit. But he gathered that the High Commander was not in a mood for explaining any of this, so he simply stated what he saw through Pryna.

Ravus shot him a look, and then turned back to look at the street again. Maybe he was relieved, or maybe he was surprised that Noctis was indeed the Chosen. Ignis was not sure what that look meant.

“You prayed to the Lucii to change his fate.” Ravus said not as a question.

Ignis did not know that Ravus had seen the surveillance tape, and the statement took him by surprise. With a hinge of confusion in his tone, Ignis simply said, “Thanks to you, Noct was there in time to keep me alive. For that, I owe you my gratitude.”

Ravus remained motionless at those words. He fell deep into his thoughts again.

Ignis pondered for a second, and walked to the cabinet in the hotel room and brought a bottle of wine to the balcony. Maybe some wine could help ease his tongue? Ignis would prefer to offer him coffee, but the room did not have any and the night was deep.

“…I saw a vision too, Scientia.”

“…do tell.” Ignis put down the bottle and the glasses.

“Ardyn knew... all along, all I did was to save my sister. He turned me into a daemon, and sought revenge on Tenebrae. Many lives were lost. Niflheim’s collapse was inevitable when the long night fell.”

Ignis gave out a quiet gasp.

He expected a difficult time for any nation when the sun stopped rising, but a complete demise...? ...at least, he could take comfort in the fact that Ravus did not die as in the vision. He chose his words carefully. “Yet, none of these have happened.”

“Because you changed the Chosen’s fate, and it has changed mine.”

“…I am humbled by your proclamation that I have accomplished such feat. The future is far from settled. Were there any adverse consequences for what you did to help Noct?”

Ravus shook his head. “Everyone was turned, including the Emperor and the Royal Council. Besithia’s lab infected Gralea with the scourge. Gralea is no more.”

Ignis staggered backwards and remained speechless for the first few seconds. When the shock wave finally passed, his strategist brain was quicker to realize the crisis laying ahead.

This power vacuum in Niflheim would inevitably lead to a bloody civil war. Complicated further by the long night, for sure the Empire’s days would be numbered. What would be world become if half or more of the population perish during the long night? Unless…unless _someone_ fill this vacuum now and bring the Empire together… unless _someone_ could lead the people of Niflheim to manage through the long night…

“What will you do then?” Ignis' head shot up hastily.

“I inherited none of my sister’s powers.”

Ignis was hardly standing, but he fixed his eyes on Ravus in almost an intimidating way. “You are more than the Oracle’s blood and flesh.” He said firmly as Ravus dodged eye contact.

“What are you suggesting, Scientia. I serve no other purpose now.”

“You do know what you have to do, don’t you?” Those words came a little harsher than Ignis intended, but Ignis stopped caring his tone altogether… It agitated him to see the High Commander so lost, and he felt the need to do something to bring back the cocky man he knew. 

Ignis had no doubt the High Commander would do everything in his power to fulfill any unfinished duty of the late Oracle, but…Ravus was also the High Commander of the Imperial Army. With power came responsibilities. It would not be easy even for the High Commander to claim the throne of the Empire, but it was necessary, for the better good...For a moment Ignis almost felt that was what Ravus came here for — the need to stop thinking about the future and let someone else he trusted do the thinking for him.

“I was…born to support and protect the Queen of Tenebrae. I failed to protect my mother, then my sister. I accomplished nothing.”

“It seems you have a tendency to let negativity cloud your judgment. When fortune was against you, you fought your life against it. Now the future is in your hand, yet you choose to unconditionally surrender.” Ignis chastised mildly.

There was a long period of silence, long enough that Ignis thought Ravus was lost in his thoughts again. Ignis almost immediately regretted saying such harsh words. Who he thought he was to speak to Ravus like that and to judge his life choice?

Then he heard a soft voice that whispered, “Where should I find light in this darkness, when my sister will never return?” Ravus’ voice was soft that Ignis thought he misheard the night wind.

Ignis felt his heart lost a beat. A raging Ravus was easy to appease with force, but a lost Ravus made Ignis’ heart ache. 

But for too many reasons, Ignis needed and wanted Ravus to live and rule Niflheim. For a friendlier neighbor, for a stronger partner in the fight against darkness. Would Ravus end up repeating that omen King Regis saw in Noct’s future? Would Niflheim fall apart and vanish during the long night? What would the world become if Lucis alone survived the long night?

Ravus for sure knew Ignis’ interest was conflicted, but he came regardless. _For there was no one else he could turn to._

Ignis could not help but feel guilty for taking advantage of Ravus’ trust and vulnerability. But Aside from any of these cold reasons, a part of Ignis sincerely wished Ravus could have a better future for his own right. He shouldered too much on his own.

Ignis pondered what to say, and slowly and quietly said, “when I was in Zegnautus Keep, I thought about what you told me about your arm. I thought about what I fear losing the most. My limbs? My hearing? Then I said to the Lucii, whatever works to save Noct from his fate, take it. Whatever the consequences, I cannot let Noct die.”

Ignis paused, waiting for these words to sink in, then he continued, “We all have lost too much, High Commander. But if all we can see is what we have lost, then the future will be lost to us forever. You insist that the duty of the Oracle is all that is left of you, but we both know it is far from the truth. You command an army that knows no rival in this world. That army protects a country that half of the populace call their motherland. You now stand at the pinnacle of the Empire. The power to shape the future is in your hand.”

There was an easy-to-miss crack on Ravus’ stoic expression, but Ravus turned his head as if it was hard for him to admit Ignis’ words had any effect on him. “Why should any of that matter to me?” Ravus rumbled defiantly.

“Because your life keeps darkness away for many others whose lives depend on you. You saved my life, and you will live on to save many others’…You do not need to find light anywhere else, because _you_ are the light in this darkness.”

There was a flicker of light in Ravus' eyes, and Ignis edged closer and continued, “…You once ordered me to live and to fulfill my calling.”

Ravus gave Ignis a questioning look.

“It was in the future Pryna showed me. I fought Ardyn at the Altar of the Mothertide and lost my eyes to the ring. You gave me that order, High Commander. Now I shall return the same to you.” Ignis gave a faint smile after a short pause, “Of course, I am in no position to say such a thing. You do not take orders; you command.”

Ravus processed his words for a few seconds, and finally met Ignis’ searching gaze. “Were you ever afraid, Scientia?”

“Of course. Fear is but human nature. What concerns you?”

“…One day, my arm will consume all of me.”

_Ardyn knew…he turned me into a daemon._

It was not just a vision, but an inevitable reality. Ignis couldn’t help but stare at Ravus’ left arm with a tightened jaw and an incredulous look on his face.

“...Any chance of removing such a thing?”

“My blood is tainted.” That was all Ravus said.

Ignis could feel his stomach drop and his breath froze.

This arm was not just a gift out of the benevolence of the Emperor. It was also a test of loyalty that the High Commander could not fail. The High Commander knew the cost of this arm all along.

Ignis’ chest tightened at the thought of losing something so dear at a sacrifice this great. He could not blame Ravus for feeling this sense of void and futility. And to think about Ravus having no one else to rely on and to share those burdens only made his heartache worse.

If he were smarter, he could probably come up with something better to say, but all he managed was another chastise. “If fear for the future dictates your present, High Commander, could you say you have ever lived?”

Seeing Ravus showed no reaction, Ignis held out a hand and touched Ravus’ left hand gently. It was his prosthetic arm, and Ignis could feel that the cold metal was covered by little dents and scratches from battles.

Ravus paused at Ignis’ touch, but did not withdraw his hand. He closed his eyes, as if finally gathered enough courage to face his fear. Ravus eventually said, “Then live and rule I shall. I have but one wish, and in you I trust to see it through.”

Ignis tightened his hand into a fist. Ravus did not need to say what his request was, for Ignis knew exactly what he would say. _If that day comes...I want you to be the one to end it for me_ _._  

This weighty trust in him made Ignis shudder. _What made Ravus believe he would be the best person to do it_? But he knew this was what Ravus needed from him.

 _To live and fulfill your calling_. He gave an order to Ravus, and therefore, no matter how difficult it was, Ignis could not say no. So he nodded, “You have my word.” 

Upon hearing this, Ravus fell back to the chair. His whole body appeared relieved. He loosened his grip, closed his eyes and smirked. “I made a fool of myself tonight, Scientia. The ring was right in favoring you…”

“…I am afraid that is, again, not an accurate conclusion to draw from past events. Had the ring been the heirloom of House Fleuret, I am certain the reverse would hold true.”

“I shall not bicker with you for my lesson learned from past events. You have my gratitude for allowing me to intrude your evening, and for indulging my request.”

Ignis felt the bitterness on his tongue when Ravus mentioned “my request” - as lighthearted as if they were talking about the weather, but he suppressed his feelings and replied teasingly, “…In the contrary, I believe I am the one in debt to you, for saving my life, High Commander.”

“Should you insist on such debt, I demand one thing in repayment.” Ravus shifted his posture and said with his lip quirked up slightly.

“What would that be?” Sensing the change in Ravus’ tone, Ignis returned with a smile.


	5. Cor POV - Lestallum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a week! :)
> 
> This chapter was much easier for me to write than the last... Regis made an interesting choice when he re-assigned the crowns guards before the treaty signing day. By doing so, he entrusted the kingdom to Cor so to speak. He could have picked Clarus or Clarus and Cor both, but he did not. This made me believe Cor must have something beyond pure muscles...
> 
> I was also hoping to explore Cor's thoughts of Ignis after Altissia, and this chapter mainly served as a prelude to Ignis' leadership role during the long night. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Cor was helplessly slammed after the Prince disappeared into the Crystal. As the leader of the Resistance, there was so much to do and to think about. 

Locating royal tombs would no longer be the priority. The Glaives and hunters needed to be reassigned to other missions. 

Imperial forces had also been quiet recently, with the exception of Loqi’a occupational forces in Insomnia - ever so eager to undermine the Resistance. It might be a good time to initiate attacks against the Imperial bases. 

One thing that was imperative, Cor thought, was to get intel on Gralea and reassess countermeasures against Niflheim. Everyone was caught off guard when Ravus flew the Prince’s entourage back to Lestallum - not to mention the High Commander had the Crystal on his Airship! 

Did he steal it from the Emperor? Why was he helping the Prince?

Cor could only curse profusely when Ravus took off again with the Crystal. Insomnia lost all of its airships in the counter attack against the daemon weapons.Compared to Tenebrae and Niflheim, Lucis was not especially strong in aero technology to begin with. 

The Crystal and its magic power. It was a bless and a curse - while the Empire built up its military prowess, Lucis was complacent with the King’s magic wall. The new wall became a heavier and heavier burden on the kings, extremely shortened their lifespans. From the time of King Mors to King Regis, Lucians did not care about the sacrifice of their kings - why spend all the money and time in building up the military, when one man’s life can support a magic wall that protects the nation from all dangers? 

Then King Mors died, the new wall shrank in size. Lucis lost most of its territories to the Empire. A lesson must be learned.

As he was lost in his train of thoughts, a knock on the door dragged him back to reality. 

“Marshal, it’s Ignis Scientia.” 

Cor shot up to his feet. 

It was past midnight. What was the Prince’s chamberlain doing here? He was supposed to be resting in bed - last time Cor saw him, he was too weak to even get off from bed. 

Cor hurried to the door, and found Ignis leaning against the wall. His breath was restrained, as if he was hiding his exhaustion. His sweat covered forehead also betrayed his pretense. 

_Astrals. Did he come alone?_

Cor sneaked his right hand below Ignis’ shoulder, and helped the young chamberlain moving to the leather sofa in his office. After seeing Ignis was comfortably seated, Cor forced a cup of coffee in Ignis’ hand. 

Cor was planning on an all-nighter to take care of some work, and the coffee was supposedly a treat for himself. 

Ignis’ face visibly lit up tremendously upon smelling hot coffee. He took a small sip and gave Cor a content smile. 

“Ignis, you should not be moving as of yet. What brought you here?” 

“Pardon my intrusion, Marshal. I came with news - and it is rather urgent.” Ignis took another sip at the coffee. His eyes lingered at the hot beverage for a few seconds longer before he looked up and told Cor about what Ravus told him. 

Cor fell speechless in the sofa next to Ignis and covered his face with both of his hands.

The war with Niflheim had cost too much… and all of a sudden the strongest enemy on Eos just lost all of its central leadership because of a scourge leak? Cor was expecting a hard fight with Niflheim to regain control of Insomnia, at the same time supporting whatever left of Lucis to get through the long night… what would the world become now?

After a long pause, Cor finally asked, “…Are you sure that Emperor Aldercapt is dead?” 

Ignis pondered the question for a second and shook his head. “I have not confirmed with my own eyes. Under the circumstances, I would say it is very unlikely that the High Commander is not telling the truth - Zegnautus Keep was devoid of human activity when we were there.”

“Why didn’t you say something last time?” Cor tilted his head slightly to look at Ignis from his palms. 

Ignis pushed up his glasses and said, “My apologies for the misunderstanding. I would have reported last time had I known. The High Commander just informed me of this new development. He is staying at the Leville right now.” 

Cor blinked a few times to process this information and blurted an octave higher, “What is he doing here in the middle of the night? How did he get in!?”

“Marshal, do not be alarmed. He meant us no harm. He only came to seek help...” Ignis wondered whether he should have told Cor about Ravus’ visit in the morning... 

“Ignis, what are you thinking? Ravus is still the High Commander of the Niflheim Army!” Marshal shot him a disapproving look and said.

Ignis was not expecting a reaction as such, and replied drily, “Marshal, you allowed him to take the Crystal to Fenestala Manor. I thought you acknowledged him as an ally.”

Marshal apparently was not expecting Ignis’ defiance either, and snorted after a slight pause, “There was nothing we could have done to stop him right then. We lost all our airships when Insomnia fell.” 

“Marshal, I did not come to question your decision. I came to inform you of this news so you can be prepared for the upcoming events. If we do not do something now, the noble houses will have enough time to garner their forces for a fight of the throne. A civil war will be inevitable. It is bad enough that the long night is fast approaching. For Lucis to see a refugee crisis in the middle of the long night would further complicate a difficult situation.” Ignis replied calmly.

Cor’s brows furrowed. He knew Ignis was right. Those were his first reactions too. But what could they do to prevent a civil war in Niflheim? Before that, what would happen to the occupational forces in Insomnia and across the kingdom? 

He remained silent for a while and finally nodded. “I will check with our intel sources and confirm. And you think the High Commander can prevent a civil war?”

“It won’t be easy, but I do believe the High Commander is the most likely candidate. He is the blood of the Oracle and commands the army. He has acknowledged Noct as the True King when he flew them to Zegnautus Keep. If he remains on Noct’s side, it will be much easier for us to deal with Niflheim going forward.” 

“What he did to help Noct was…difficult to believe.”

“He has always been loyal to Lady Lunafreya, Marshal, albeit pursuing different paths.”

“If it is true, the High Commander can count on our support on the condition of a ceasefire and the return of the Crystal.”

Ignis nodded and said, “this is what I wanted to discuss with you, Marshal. The High Commander will need our support to achieve his goal. The occupational force in Insomnia may not acknowledge him readily. We must ensure the High Commander secures control fast.” 

Cor crossed his arms around his chest and listened patiently. “Ravus must swear loyalty to the Prince and return the Crystal, if I can convince the Council.”

“I see no reason he will not oblige. He may resist leading Niflheim - he had no such intention from what I can tell.” Ignis said with a chuckle. 

Cor raised his right brow. He was surprised by how the two became acquainted suddenly. 

Ignis sensed Cor’s doubt and blushed suspiciously. “We fought together in Altissia, Marshal. I am grateful for what he did to help Noct and…to save my life. That was all.”

Cor nodded, although still not completely convinced. That suspicious blush did not escape his eyes, but he did not press any further. “Will he succeed? Niflheim’s noble houses may not oblige easily. The commander of the occupational force is led by Commodore Loqi Tummelt, from another noble house. He may very well object to the High Commander’s legitimacy. House Aldercapt had ruled Niflheim for thousands of years. The roots run deep.” 

Ignis smirked, did not realize how much he resembled Ravus at the moment. “It’s either him or total collapse in the coming long night, Marshal. The High Commander has the troops. Tenebrae has been a part of Niflheim for three hundred years now. Talking about royal blood, he is from the Oracle’s lineage. Who else is better than him to fill this position?”

Cor lowered his gaze then looked at Ignis, “He led the invasion of Insomnia that killed King Regis. Even if I intervene, Lucians may not like him, and the Council for sure dislikes him. Loqi is easier to please.”

“I understand, Marshal. But I trust that the Council is ‘wise’ enough to see the benefits of having the blood of Oracle sitting on the throne. Well, if they side with the imperial forces in Insomnia, I’m sure the Resistance would be glad to take the Council down themselves.”

Cor gave the young adviser an ascertaining look and remained silent for a while. It was a lot of information to process in a day. First the Prince is gone, then the passing of the Oracle, and now recommending the High Commander to sit on the throne of Niflheim? 

And this young man sitting quietly next to him and looking more frail than ever…

Before the fall of Insomnia, Cor really did not know Ignis well. He saw him at the Citadel attending meetings and taking notes on behalf of the Prince, and training with Gladio and the Glaives. He knew Ignis was a member of the crowns guard, but not someone who caught attention like Gladio. By his last name he thought this young man was just the Prince’s chamberlain and the adviser was in name only. 

_And he defeated Ardyn_.

Cor noted to himself that he may have to re-evaluate this young man’s worth… As Cor was lost in his thoughts, he heard a thud and turned his head around. He saw Ignis passed out on the other side of the sofa, still holding the cup of coffee in his hands. 

Cor took the cup out of Ignis’ hands and gave out a quiet sigh. The fight must took a heavy toll, Cor thought. 

Cor stood up and adjusted Ignis position so he could sleep more comfortably. He carefully loosened the strings and removed his boots, then fetched a blanket and a pillow from the cabinet behind his desk. He tucked in the corners of the blanket for Ignis and removed Ignis’ glasses. 

Without the glasses, Ignis looked more like his age. If Cor had a son, out of some magic encounter with a fair lady who never existed, his son would be around this age by now. 

Then he thought of Regis risking everything to send the Prince away, and that the Prince would be pinged to the throne by his father’s sword in order to save the world. 

He picked up the coffee mug and drank down the coffee. It was getting cold. They had been talking for a while. 

Cor wondered what gave this young man the strength to put on the ring and challenge the star’s fate destined by the gods. 

Was there anything he could have done to save Regis? Cor had wondered the same question thousands of times after the death of his King. And never did it hurt this much as seeing others succeeded but he failed.

He owed the Prince an apology, and now he had to wait for ten years to give it.


	6. Gladio POV - Lestallum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio reflected on his first impressions of Ignis - transition chapter then Gladio got himself into some trouble...

Gladio always got up earlier than the rest of the group to do his daily workout routine. He just finished his morning run and came back to the Leville. It took a little bit longer than usual. Next, a shower and change of clothes. He reeked of his own sweat after a morning run. Night time in Eos has been getting longer, making his morning run in the dark more and more difficult. But Lestallum was ok. He just ran around the city and there were a couple people doing the same. They nodded at each other in silence, sharing the morning air in the darkness. He could get used to this quickly. 

Morning at the Leville was hot, dry, but quiet. A couple of patrons sat in the lobby enjoying the hotel’s fancy breakfast selection. At the corner of the lobby were two men in black - Ignis and Cor. He wondered what was Cor doing there - given how close he had been with Cor, usually Cor would send him a text before coming over. He walked closer to greet them, then he froze for a millisecond as he saw the other figure half hiding in the corner. Ravus was sitting in the seat that was half covered by the staircase, quietly sipping his breakfast tea. The Niflheim High Commander seemed at ease here, not bothered at all by the fact that he was in Lucian territory and surrounded by Lucian citizens.

The blonde was nowhere to be found - must be sleeping still if Gladio had to take an educated guess… 

What was Ravus doing here? Why was Cor at the Leville again? Gladio could not make an educated guess about this. Last time they parted, Ravus went off hastily, leaving Ignis at the hotel to rest. Whatever Ravus was here for, Gladio was determined to find out. He knew Ravus was on Noctis’ side now, but he just really really hated the man. This arrogant asshole, Gladio would call him such. 

Gladio went up to Cor and nodded to the rest of the men sitting at the table.  Cor and Ignis nodded back at him, but Gladio turned his head slightly to avoid facing Ignis directly. 

Ignis Scientia. He was not particularly fond of Ignis in the beginning. Ignis was too close to the Prince, and Gladio blamed Ignis for overprotecting the Prince like a mother hen. The Prince needed to grow up, Gladio rightfully thought. 

Then Ignis and himself trained together when they both joined the Crownsguards. He began to appreciate Ignis’ dexterity at fight and started to train together with him a lot more than any other peers. Still, not because he liked the man, but because his other peers really really sucked. After all, Gladio thought, they would be serving the same Prince for maybe their entire lifetimes.

When they hit the road, he learned that Ignis was much more than an able fighter. His skills at the dagger were carried over to almost everything he did - cooking included. That, made a whole lot of difference - it put his favorite cup noodles to shame - oh well most of the times at least. The Prince did not like cup noodles, and as a result Ignis rarely bought any. Another sign that Ignis spoiled the Prince too much, Gladio noted. 

At some point this distant dislike turned into trust, and... indulgence, so to speak.

But he allowed himself to be carried away too far. He watched as Ignis cook for them, do their laundry, drive them around, strategize tactics, fight alongside with them, and protect over all of them. A mother hen spreading its wings and shoved every puppy under its protection. 

He trusted the Prince to his protection for days. He left the group to challenge Gilgamesh alone (with Cor supervising). It could have turned into much longer than days - he could have gotten himself killed.

Gladio did not want to admit, but he was the one being doted and spoiled… He forgot that he was supposed to be the Shield. Weak or strong regardless, he was never supposed to abandon his post under any circumstances.

This responsibility, and this responsibility alone, was his. He could justifiably let Ignis take over everything else, except for this. He just forgot all about it and went to chase some semi-god to prove his “strength.” Even after he came back, he was shamelessly showing off his new “scar” like a trophy prize. He did not even ask what happened when he was away. He trusted Ignis would protect the Prince well during his absence. Of course Ignis did. Again, he took this for granted and never thought about it again. 

Then, the bubble finally shuttered in Altissia. 

Gladio could not look into Ignis’ eyes ever since. There were scars around his eye sockets. Ignis told them that he was supposed to be blind after all. The ring demanded his eyes before it took his life. 

Gladio could not imagine what it would be like for someone like Ignis to lose eyesight forever, and, for him to see Ignis blind. He was just too glad that did not happen. He would exchange everything in this world for it not to happen. 

At Zegnautus Keep, he saw the burn marks on Ignis body and his knees went mellow. Ignis could have been killed if Ravus did not offer them a ride and granted them access door after door. 

Lady Lunafreya just passed away, then Ignis was taken by Ardyn. The Prince grew from a boy to a man in the matter of a few minutes. 

Thank the gods the Crystal was able to save Ignis’ life. 

If anything happened otherwise, that would have been his fault. He was supposed to be the shield. A weak shield protects naught. He was weak for not admitting his true weakness. And every day, when he saw Ignis pretending that he had fully recovered, Gladio’s heart ached. He just had to run away. 

Those burn marks were still there. It should not have happened if he made to the Altar fast enough and if he could prevent Ardyn from taking Ignis to Zegnautus Keep. Ignis would not show it to anyone - did not mean they no longer exist. 

Gladio tried to focus on the conversation, but he was absent minded for a few minutes. At some point he realized the conversation ended - he was not paying much attention. Ravus gave a nod to each of Cor and Ignis, then walked out of the Leville and soon disappeared into the city.

The table fell into an awkward silence. Prompto finally came to the rescue. “…Ahh…why is everyone up already…?” Prompto yawned as he walked down the stairs and found a seat next to Ignis.

“It is almost 10, Prompto.” Ignis replied with an indulging smile.

Prompto yawned again, and said, “…did I just see Ravus again or was I dreaming? Ahh…it’s almost 10 but the sun is not up yet!”

“Get used to it, kid. What was Ravus doing here?” Gladio shot Prompto a look before turning to Cor and asked. 

Cor sat still with his arms crossed at his chest, brows furrowed. “We agreed to an alliance.” 

“An alliance? I thought we already got him on our side.”

“Yes. Except this time we asked for more than his own loyalty to the True King.” Ignis replied, and Gladio shut his mouth tight. 

“…I shall return to Insomnia at once and inform the Council.” Cor rubbed his temples and made his way towards the door. 

“We shall wait for your good news, Marshal. Are you sure you do not need any protection?” Ignis also rose and said. Cor did not look back and just waved his hand. Then he too disappeared into the city. 

The table fell into an awkward silence again. Prompto shot a look between Gladio and Ignis, and finally said, “I don’t know what happened between you two, but can’t you get over it? I can’t even breathe here!” 

Ignis turned and looked at Gladio, who was still avoiding eye contact with him. “…I hope I have apologized enough for what happened with the ring.” 

Gladio shook his head. His eyes squeezed shut. “It was nothing about you, Iggy. Just mad at myself.”

“For what?” Ignis raised his brows. 

“…” Gladio could not bear those emerald eyes. He could have said something, and he probably should have. But he just could not continue this conversation at the moment. “Can we not talk about this anymore? It was nothing.” 

Prompto looked back between Gladio and Ignis, trying hard to get what was going on between the two. Gladio slowly got up from the seat and ran back to his room. Prompto wanted to follow Gladio, but Ignis held Prompto’s arm firmly and shook his head. 

Gladio thought he could not have acted more childish towards his friends, and he hated himself for it. He needed a good fight to wash this all off. Maybe kill some daemons would help…


	7. Ignis POV - Greyshire Glacial Grotto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing about the chocobros :) Exploring their emotions was a lot of fun. This is the bromance part - what would Gladio and Prompto feel after seeing what happened to Ignis at Zegnautus Keep? Ah, I did add the "everyone loves Ignis" tag...
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It took Ignis several days of sleep and potion drinking before he was fully recovered. He was still weak as compared to his peak, but he could fight. 

He couldn’t wait to get out of his hotel room and find out what he had missed during those days. He first stopped by at the Resistance’s headquarter in Lestallum, eager to find out news about Cor, who went to the Crown City a few days ago. A couple of Crownsguards told him that the Interim Council was giving Cor a hard time about Ravus and the Crystal. 

Had Ravus maintained full control of the occupational force, the Council won’t even have the leverage to put up a fight. But it was Loqi who was stationed in Insomnia, and Ignis would not be surprised if Loqi refused to acknowledge Ravus as his king…

The Council’s resistance was also understandable, given many members were new to power and had never served the royal family. They would not give up power easily. They put up a show and publicly questioned Cor’s loyalty.

But thankfully the remaining Crownsguards stood firmly behind their leader. To those who fled Insomnia during the war, they saw the Council as the puppet, hand-picked by Niflheim to “keep peace” in Insomnia after the war. 

The Crownsguards especially resented the Council for spreading news that Prince Noctis had died together with King Regis. The Council needed the Prince “dead” to justify their legitimacy, and now they were refusing to acknowledge that the Prince was alive but just disappeared into the Crystal.

Given the circumstances, Ignis thought it was too dangerous for Cor to negotiate with the Council alone and offered to accompany him to the Crown City. Cor refused, saying that Ignis needed time to recover. Besides, he said the Resistance inside the city would protect him. Ignis thought it was way too optimistic of Cor, but did not have a choice given his conditions. 

Another unexpected turn of event was, somehow Ignis’ story spread within the Crownsguards and the Glaives, and Ignis had received admiration from many of his fellows comrades. Prompto was the most excited of all. He had Talcott counting the number of letters (many of them from female comrades) dropped into Ignis’ mailbox everyday. The hotel manager had to assign a bigger mailbox to him as a result. 

Ignis had no doubt that Cor was behind this, to boost morale at least. Ignis even saw his poster at one of the recruiting site (seriously, when did they make a poster of him?), and had to walk pass it quickly to avoid being recognized by the crowd. 

Talcott enjoyed telling the Crownsguards about Ignis’ story, as if he saw it with his own eyes. How Ignis defeated Ardyn single-handedly and cleared the way for the Prince, so the Prince could reach the Crystal to gain its power. The crowd led out a few “awww” from time to time. 

Ignis noted to himself that he needed to talk to Talcott so he won’t spread those rumors again… He questioned if these people knew the long night would come soon and would last for ten whole years. 

Prompto went even further than this. He begged for Ignis’ autograph so he could sell it for money. Actually, the blonde already sold a photo of Ignis to Vyv while Ignis was recovering in the Leville _._

This alarmed Ignis enough that he paid his visit to Vyv as soon as he finished his visit of the Resistance headquarter, and insisted that Vyv publish this issue about Cor securing the ceasefire from Ravus and bringing back the Crystal (and not about him and the ridiculous story that Vyv heard from Talcott). Vyv was super excited about the exclusive coverage opportunity, but Ignis made him promise that he would publish this story only if the Council would not agree to Cor’s terms in the coming days. In exchange, Ignis reluctantly agreed to an exclusive interview with Vyv at some later point.

Making “heroes” might not be a bad idea after all. It sure would help recruitment, and the Kingdom needed people to fight the daemons in the long night to come… 

And the coverage about Cor securing the ceasefire terms… Ignis wanted to give Ravus time to prepare for the transition of power in Niflheim. If news about the ceasefire got out, so would the news about the Emperor’s death. The noble houses may unite together against Ravus, if given time. He would not want to jump the gun and add unnecessary pressure on Ravus. 

But if the Council remained adamant and continued to side with Loqi, Ignis had no inclination of submitting to the Council’s rule during the long night. Resistance would fight to take back Insomnia, eliminating Loqi’s forces for good. The Council should be smart enough to know who actually held power in the Crown City… 

On the other hand, this alliance would somewhat force Cor to accept a leadership role beyond his current position at the Crownsguards and the Glaives — something else Ignis had in mind. 

Marshal clearly had no intention of taking up any fancy title, but Ignis as well as the Crownsguards wanted Cor to lead the Kingdom through the long night.

* * *

Then the night fell quickly. Ignis felt exhausted after a long day of talking. He sat in his hotel room, listening to radio. 

Ravus was scheduled to give a public eulogy on the passing of the Oracle, and thousands had gathered in Fenestala Manor that night to wait for this speech the next morning. People camped around the havens and booked all of the hotels and motels nearby Fenestala Manor. The Oracle was indeed loved by many. 

It was all over television, that the Oracle had passed. People made guesses at what happened, but apparently no one knew for sure. Many said that the Oracle died in the wrath of the Hydraean, and some even blamed her for awakening the Hydraean that led to her death. Others said that she sacrificed herself to calm the Hydraean that saved the city from further damage. There were interviews of survivors in Altissia. The First Secretary appeared on television to ask people for help with the relief efforts. Niflheim troops were on the ground, helping the locals evacuating from the wreckage. 

Many blamed Ravus for not being able to protect the citizens from the Hydraean, which was complicated further by the passing of the Oracle. Some claimed that his Army prevented a total ruin, some said his Army was the cause of the total ruin. The news channel’s attitude towards him was divided among sympathy, blame and gratitude. 

Thankfully, there was no news on the passing of the Emperor of Niflheim, as planned… Ignis heard from the Crownsguards that Ravus informed Cor about Aranea agreeing to support him - a strong ally in the fight to tame the noble houses… 

There was a knock on the door. It was Prompto, apparently looking for something. “Did you see Gladio today?” The blonde asked. 

Ignis’ brows furrowed, but he said calmly, “I haven’t seen him for three days, Prompto.”

Prompto looked concerned. “I wonder where he went. I haven’t seen him either, and he was not picking up his phone.” 

Ignis felt his stomach twisted uneasily. He grabbed his Crownsguard jacket on his way out. “Let’s find out at once.”

* * *

Yet it was not easy to find Gladio when this man did not wish to be found. It was night time. They asked around among the Crownsguards, but no one had seen him. Without much luck, the two bet all of their hope on Talcott - that kid somehow knew everything. Talcott did not let them down. A group of hunters saw Gladio near the waterfall, Talcott said. Ignis asked Talcott to inform the Crownsguards that they would be heading to the waterfall, and left the city with Prompto at once. 

It was dark and unsafe to travel, but Prompto kept a high spirit riding the Chocobo. And it was not wise to go out at night without backup. Ignis was not at his best condition, and there were only two of them. If it was something even Gladio could not handle, Ignis had huge doubt if he and Prompto would have better luck. 

But the blonde dismissed his concern, despite his claustrophobia. 

“Let’s just get this over with and bring Gladio home, shall we? I wore extra warm today and hopefully this time won’t be too chilling.” The blonde shouted from the back of his Chocobo, and Ignis acknowledged approvingly in return.

_I hate to see anyone getting hurt again_. Prompto closed his fist around the neck of the Chocobo, but did not say this loud. 

Ignis really appreciated this spirit and vowed to try very hard not be a burden if they have to fight. Luckily they reached the waterfall without encountering any daemons. Even the crabs were asleep probably. The cave was as cold as before, and very slippery to walk. 

This was probably not the best place for recovery exercise, Ignis thought, but he pushed on. 

On their way to the deep end, they encountered a few daemons, thankfully not too hard to get rid of - they both had grown a lot since they were here last time. They had seen worse. 

A tarantula jumped from above and Ignis rowed sideways to avoid the hit. Prompto was busy shooting the imps and did not pay attention on this side. 

Ignis shout out, “Prompto! Watch your back!” The blonde gave a first shot behind his back without even taking a look, and the bullet hit the Tarantula in one of its legs, angered the daemon greatly. Ignis rushed over to knock down the daemon. Prompto beat him in speed. The blonde jumped up high, flipped back in the air, changed firearm in midair and gave another dead shot in the tarantula directly in its head. The tarantula fell silently and stopped moving. 

“That was a good shot, Prompto.” Ignis stood up and patted Prompto’s shoulder. The blonde gave him a surprisingly determined look and said, “I’m not gonna watch you get hurt again, Iggy. Not under my watch.”

Ignis was dumbfound by Prompto’s words. 

“Prompto…” 

Prompto cut him off and said in his usual spirited tone, “Iggy, will you forgive Gladio when we see him? He was mad for not being there to protect you and Noct. He really blamed it on himself…”

“But it was not anyone’s fault that I had to fight Ardyn…You and Gladio would have done the same to protect Noct.” Ignis protested.

Prompto gave him a faint smile and said, “yeah…it was not that, Iggy, and it was not just to protect Noct…”

The blonde was looking into his eyes and swallowed the rest of the words. It was at this moment Ignis started to realize how much Prompto had changed since Zegnautus Keep, and how much his action had scarred his friends. 

Prompto led the way without following up on this topic, and Ignis followed him in silence.


	8. Ravus POV - Fenestala Manor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ravus finally declared himself king!!! This scene reminded me of the speech in FFXII by Vayne. I hope this at least creates a grandiose feel - must be an exciting scene to put into film!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are love <3

It was morning in Fenestala Manor. The forest was fresh and serene. The green canopy was almost transparent under the sunlight. The waterfall ran from the sky and hit the grounds, like crystal shards breaking into thousands of pieces. 

Ravus was raised in those forest-covered castles as a prince, as carefree as a prince could be. Growing up, he dreamed of being the knight of his sister, and one day, he might be married off to a Lucian or Niflheim princess. He would grow old with his beautiful wife and have many children. Maybe he would then get to play with his grandchildren. 

Before his mother’s death, he never dreamed of becoming a king. The throne was so distant to him and he was content with a supporting role to the crown. Not in Tenebrae, and never in Niflheim. 

Yet, here he was. Waiting for the break of the dawn. Then he would announce to the world that Tenebrae and Niflheim would be united as one kingdom under House Fleuret. This was the power that he fought so hard for when Fenestala Manor fell to the Niflheim, and the power that he needed to protect his sister from harm. 

He failed to achieve the ends, but had gained the means along the way. 

He could have turned away this power and blame his twisted fate, but this time he was determined to create a future of his own devising. Whoever, whatever stood in his way, this time he was determined to succeed. No longer a prince supporting his Queen, and no longer a general following the orders of a foreign Emperor. He would be a king, the king, of Tenebrae and Niflheim, and finally of his own life, his own future. 

A maid knocked on his door. The sun finally rose. Daylight was getting shorter and shorter since the pass of the Oracle. Ravus nodded at at the maid and walked to the balcony of the main castle, facing thousands of people from all over the world who came to mourn for his sister’s passing. 

The crowd made a sound when he appeared. Ravus quietly stood still to feel the breeze. He heard the sound of waterfalls that surrounded the main castle. The bird chirped. The castles were shining with a golden hue. The warmth of the dawn. Then his heterochromatic eyes opened, filled with determination. 

“I, Ravus Nox Fleuret, first son of Tenebrae and blood of the Oracle, stand before you today with a heavy heart.” Those first few words were the hardest. Ravus found a comfortable pace and continued. “It is with the deepest regret and sorrow that I inform you the passing of my sister, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Queen of Tenebrae and Oracle to the Chosen King.” 

Ravus then shared his fond memory of Lunafreya, as a brother, and as a support for the Queen. The words were succinct, but it was rare to see the High Commander sharing any emotion at all, let alone publicly. The crowd fell silent and listened.

After a long pause, Ravus went on. “The duty of the Oracle is to safeguard light in this world, to save the star from the scourge, and to assist and inspire the King of Light, the King prophesied to have the power that can save our star. The world was blessed with her power, at the cost of her life. Such was the fate of the Oracle, the sacrifice that every Queen of House Fleuret must make as she picks up the Trident.” Ravus paused, and the crowd murmured. 

“My sister had fulfilled her duty faithfully and without regret. She was the very essence of faith, determination and courage. Around the world she traveled, forging covenants with the gods, connecting the heavens with mortals. Those lives she saved along her journey are with us today, blessed by her kindness.” 

“Today, we gather to remember and commemorate her life, and the sacrifice she made as the Oracle. With her passing, the star lost its last defense against darkness. Light will soon fade from this world. The scourge that devours our star will turn human into daemons, and without light, the daemons will spread in an unprecedented speed.”

The murmur became louder. The crowd began to panic and fear spread through wavelength to every corner of Eos. 

Ravus paused again. “As you all know, I serve under Emperor Aldercapt of Niflheim, and command the Imperial Army of the Niflheim Empire for His Majesty. As the High Commander of the Imperial Army of Niflheim, I regretfully announce and confirm the death of His Majesty and all of the Royal Councilors, and the tragic accident at the Royal Capital of Gralea that took the lives of thousands Imperial Citizens.”

This news swept through the crowd and those listening remotely. The crow fell to a dead silence. No one moved. The TV anchors blanked out for a few seconds before frantically repeating this news. Every TV station started to roll the same breaking news over and over again. Everywhere the news reached, there was chaos. 

In Insomnia near the Citadel, many gasped at the screen on top of the highrises. Drivers pulled their cars randomly on the streets to watch the news on their phones. Students stopped playing video games and tuned in through their personal portals. 

In Lestallum, many gathered in front of the screen at the center square looking out to the Meteor crate. The market was empty in seconds as vendors and patrons alike rush to find the nearest TV screen or radio to watch the news.

In Altissia, rescue workers stopped their tasks at hand. The Niflheim soldiers circled in groups as their commanders demand answers from higher ranks. 

The world was not expecting this at the delivery of an eulogy for the Oracle.

Ravus put his right hand at his chest and lowered his head to show respect to the Emperor and those who passed away. “The tragic event was a result of a scourge leakage originated from Zegnautus Keep. His Majesty and the Royal Council remained with the people of Gralea until their last moments. The Imperial Army has now finished the rescue mission and has sealed the area of Gralea to prevent further leakage.”

Ravus drew a deep breath and stated firmly. “Thirty years ago, Chancellor Ardyn Izunia and Research Chief Verstael Besithia initiated the Empire’s development of daemonized weapons. A significant portion of the Imperial Army has since been equipped with such weapons in the campaign against the Kingdom of Lucis. Hereforeto unknown to us all, the use of such weapons expedited the spread of the scourge that inflects our star. The pursuit of daemon power led to the demise of House Aldercapt, the tragedy of Gralea, and countless sufferings all around Eos. The Imperial Army was tasked with locating Chancellor Izunia and Research Chief Besithia after the tragic incident at Gralea. Both are feared to have died in the incident. Whether they are held accountable for their acts, we must acknowledge the damage that was done. Soon the long night will come. We have learned our lessons, and we must be prepared.”

Ravus gave the crowd a little time to digest before pushing on. “I present myself before you today, not to invoke fear or despair. The Kingdom of Lucis and Kingdom of Tenebrae have inherited this apocalypse from the days of their very foundation. Our star has prepared for this day for over two thousands years. The gods watching over us directed us the way, and have sent the Chosen King and the Oracle to lead us to light.”

“I stand before you today, to implore you, fight the perils of darkness, and unite as one under the heavens. The late Oracle once said, have faiths, for the gods watch over us. By their blessings, by the Stars of the heavens above, our world will be saved.” 

Ravus pressed a fist to his heart and said passionately, “She may no longer be with us here today, but her soul will protect our star from the heavens above. For her grace blesses us, and her faith inspires us. We shall stand united together in this fight; no more wars shall part the nations. We shall fight the scourge with our own hands, and find the light in our own hearts.”

Ravus may not be a compassionate Oracle like Lunafreya, but his voice gave a sense of strength, authority, and gravity. The crowd needed strength, more than ever. The murmuring sound finally quieted down slightly. 

“As the blood of the Oracle, it is my duty to carry on my late sister’s calling, to assist the Chosen King in the fight against the scourge, to protect the people of Eos, and to lead the pursuit of a future of light. The tragedy of Gralea shall not be forgotten. The lessons of war must be learned. It is in the name of the blood of the Oracle and High Commander of the Imperial Army of Niflheim, I hereby announce the unity of Tenebrae and Niflheim as one Kingdom. Fenestala Manor shall be the new Crown City. The Imperial Army shall lead the charge in neutralizing the threat of scourge, and Niflheim forces shall retreat from the occupied areas of Tenebrae and the Kingdom of Lucis. There shall be no more wars among nations. All must be united in the coming long night. Together, we shall dispel the scourge and bring back light to Eos.”

Ravus felt his own blood roaring in his ears. He felt the sunlight, its warmth gave him strength. Wind brought Sylleblossom petals up to the castles, as if, Lunafreya was smiling at him. Those he loved, and those that loved him. 

Ravus closed his eyes for a moment, feeling the strength coming from the fields, the forest, the waterfalls, and the warm morning light. This was his home. His future. Something to hold onto in this world. He thought about the night in Lestallum, when he was in grief and felt lost. That young man whose resolve bent the fate of the star ordered him to live and to fight for a future of his own choosing. If he could not find light in this darkness, he would be the light, for himself, those loved him, and those he loved. 

The last few words, Ravus said slowly but determinedly. “For this, I, Ravus Nox Fleuret, first son of Tenebrae, solemnly promise and swear in your presence and witness. I will follow the path of light as the blood of the Oracle, faithfully discharge my duty as the King of Tenebrae and Niflheim, and to the utmost of my power, protect this land and its people from the perils of darkness. The things which I have here before promised, I will perform and keep from this day until my last day. May the gods aid me.”


	9. Ignis POV - Greyshire Glacial Grotto

Ignis and Prompto spent hours in the cave looking for Gladio. The cave was just as freezing as last time they were here. Ignis had to will himself to focus on his task and ignore the discomfort of his body. They had no doubt that Gladio was here before. There were marks on the cave walls that could only be from his big sword, but the marks disappeared at some point. 

_If somehow Gladio was hurt… where would he go?_

Ignis suggested that they try the royal tomb first. Worst came to worst, he could retreat to the cave and hold the door. That would buy him time to wait for back up or rescue. But Ignis could not think of anything that would force Gladio to remain in the cave for three days. They had seen danger, and they had fought daemons. It was beyond Ignis what could possibly hold the swordsman for three days. He fought a semi-god and won. It would take _a_ _lot of daemons_ to corner him like such. 

The royal tomb was locked. They tried Gladio’s name, but no response. Ignis searched the Armiger for the royal tomb’s key. The door opened slowly, and nothing was in the tomb. _Where else could he go?_ This cave was too big to do a thorough search… 

“Do you recall that we walked pass a sealed door? It has those intricate carvings, and we couldn’t open it?” Prompto suggested.

“That may be it. Shall we?” Ignis and Prompto nodded at each other and began searching for the route to the door that they passed a long time ago. 

It was not too difficult to kill a couple more ronins along the way, but they had been saving curatives for Gladio… And Ignis already caught Prompto hiding a wound inflicted by the daemon’s ice magic once. 

Before, the blonde would have jumped and shrieked at the wound… Whatever had changed Prompto, Ignis did not like it. Shouldn’t the lesson from Altissia and Zegnautus Keep be that they have to fight _together_?

That moment of drifting his thoughts away was untimely. Ignis was almost hit by a ronin’s sword and he had to immediately roll on the ice to avoid the attack. He recovered quickly, injected ice magic to his daggers and finished the ronin before it could deal the next blow, but Prompto shot him a concerned look. It was not the type of mistake he would make.

“I am fine Prompto. Let’s keep going.” 

Prompto did not say anything, but his brows remained furrowed. Then, they both heard the sound of shallow breathing at the end of the path. They hurried ahead, and it was the door Prompto wanted to find. 

And the door was open this time. They saw blood, and they entered the sealed door through the open crack. It was dark and there was no light. Through the light attached to their uniform they saw a man’s figure at the end of the road from where they stood. They hurried over, and Gladio was sitting on ground, not too far away from the entrance. He was likely suffering from hypothermia, and a deep wound could be seen on his left foot. 

He must had run out of curatives as the wound could be easily healed by potion. Gladio heard the two, and gave a faint smile to their direction. Ignis was not sure if Gladio could still see. Ice shards covered his face, and he might have been buried in this dark cave for too long. Ignis dimmed his light and so did Prompto just in case. Gladio was not looking good in this state. His face was blue and breathing labored. He tried to speak, but his teeth were shattering and could not make out a full sentence. 

Prompto ran next to him at once, and forced him to swallow down a bottle of Elixir. The curative healed the wound on his left foot instantly, but Gladio was still shivering. Ignis summoned fire magic to his dagger and moved closer to Gladio. The heat of the fire got the muscle man warmed up slightly, and no one spoke for a few minutes as the fire burned. They had many questions, but both of them prioritized warming up Gladio first before they hit their questions. 

Burning magic power like this was exhausting, and after a few minutes Ignis started to feel the toll. Prompto summoned something from the Armiger and handed Ignis a bottle of Ether. Ignis forced it down, while keeping the fire dagger up and close to Gladio. The ice shards started to melt, and the blue started to cede. 

“We need to take him back to the city. Gladio, can you walk?” Gladio was still shivering, but he nodded and struggled to his feet. Prompto and Ignis carried him side by side as his body was still too stiff to walk, and the three slowly moved towards the entrance of the cave. The walk back was not long, since they were heading straight back to the entrance. 

Ignis downed another bottle of Ether when he felt dizzy from magic overdraw, but he kept up the fire. They did not speak the entire time, and just focused on getting out of the cave. Once they reach safety, they would have time to ask questions, and Ignis swore he would give Gladio a lecture. 

The walk was not long, and they fought a few ronins along the way. But they moved slow, and that attracted daemons. Prompto took care of most of the fight easily, while Ignis kept up the fire daggers. The blonde’s long-range weapon proved to be useful in particular, and his shooting skill was much more lethal than before. 

After a few more groups of daemons, they finally got to the entrance, and it was already mid-day. Ignis knew he missed Ravus’ speech in the morning, and that strangely made him anxious somehow, and a little angrier with Gladio. If things wen smoothly, a new kingdom was just born and he missed it… 

The three men moved to day light and Prompto was relieved to find the Crownsguards sent a car here waiting for their return.

They went quickly into the car, and Ignis finally put off the fire magic. The magic overdraw consumed too much energy from his not-yet-fully-recovered-body, and he readily let black sweet sleep claim him on the car ride back to Lestallum. 

* * *

When he woke up again, he was in his hotel room. Gladio sat in the chair next to his bed, and Prompto leaned against the wall. The sun had set. He must had slept for hours. 

Gladio looked much better than before. His wound had completely healed. He was still covered in a big blanket from top to bottom, but he seemed to have largely recovered from hyperthermia. There was visible pain and concern in those amber eyes. His jaw was clenched tight and hair dampened by the melted ice. 

Gladio whispered an apology, and Ignis sit up from the bed and picked up his glasses. He tried to find another bottle of Ether but Prompto forced hot milk in his hand instead. Ignis thought he could at least had coffee, but did not argue with the blonde’s choice further. 

“Do let us know why you were in the grotto at all?” 

Gladio still looked reluctant to talk about his feelings and mistakes, of course, but he did not hide back any emotions this time. Maybe Prompto already gave him a talk-to, or maybe Gladio had changed mind about sharing thoughts that bothered him. 

Gladio fumbled his own hair and looked embarrased. But he finally said in a low voice, “…I had a shit mood and wanted a good fight after we parted that night… I remembered the cave. Then the door in the grotto was open - the big one that was sealed last time. I was curious, so I went in to take a look. The daemons inside were powerful, and they were different from the ones outside of the door…like they were...ancient...took me a long time to clear my way through. By the end of it, I fought something...a kengo. Almost as powerful as Gilgamesh… managed to survive somehow. My leg got hit, but I ran out of curatives…”

Gladio looked up at Ignis and said, “I thought to myself, if Iggy were there, he could have cured me easily…you always take good care of everyone, Iggy.” Gladio gave a dry laugh, then continued. “I am so sorry, Iggy. It was very wrong of me to run after daemons without telling anyone, and worse to get myself into trouble. I am very sorry.” 

Ignis sat silently for a while. Gladio must had already apologized to Prompto, as he did not offer the same apology to the gunslinger. Or maybe because Prompto shared the same sense of guilt… which was completely unnecessary. 

Ignis sighed, and said to Gladio, “What happened to me was not your fault, Gladio. I made a choice to put on the ring. There was nothing you could have done.”

“…I was supposed to be the Shield of the King…”

“I know. You put your life on the line in Altissia to protect Noct. I was just there faster. It was not your duty to make the aggression against the king’s enemy. You are the King’s Shield. I am his Sword.”

“Cut playing with words, Iggy, It’s no different.” Gladio buried his face in his hands.

“Do I look like in a mood for play?”

“…I hate to see you hurt like that. I should have done something about Ardyn way before Altissia.” Gladio growled. 

“You are talking nonsense, Gladio. We had no idea what his intention was. On top of that, he was immortal.”

“You did it.”

“Yes, using the power of the ring, which Noct only received from Lady Lunafreya at the Altar. And who knows how long it takes for him to come back!”

“…I should have been there… I should have remained with you guys. Not just this one time. Before Cape Caem. It was very stupid of me. I don’t know what I was thinking. Then I did it again, this time you and Prompto had to risk your lives to save me. We all could have died. I probably should have died in that cave…”

Ignis fell silent. He closed his eyes as if containing anger. Then he said coldly after a long pause, “Was that why you gave up?”

Prompto protested, “Iggy, Gladio wasn’t... he just couldn’t move…”

Gladio looked at Ignis and there was a long and awkward pause in the air. Gladio knew he could not pass muster this time.

He could have used his big sword as support. He could have used his arms to move. He could have jumped using just one leg. It was such a lame excuse for the King’s Shield to give up like that. 

He eventually nodded. It was, very difficult for him to admit that his guilt had gotten this bad that he had thought about giving up in the cave. It was painful to admit his cowardliness. He just wanted to escape at that moment… take a break, and not think of anything else. Then by the time he wanted to move again, he could not get up. The cave was too cold, and he had been sitting for too long, losing blood at the same time. That, he was ashamed to admit. But of course, it might have fooled Prompto, but Ignis… 

“Wait…WHAT…!?” The gunslinger traded looks between Ignis and Gladio. 

Ignis pushed up his glasses. “He fought Gilgamesh and survived, Prompto. In fact, he is _the expert_ in survival skills. I don’t believe a word that he couldn’t make it out of the cave. He probably still could even with both legs wounded.” 

Prompto laughed dryly. He was not sure whether it was Ignis’ wrath that scared him, or Ignis’ faith in Gladio’s superhuman survival skills…

“I didn’t mean it…really. I just wanted to take a break, but next thing I know I couldn’t move anymore.”

“Promise me this is the last time, Gladio. I know you didn’t mean it, and I’m sorry too for causing you such pain. But Noct will need all of us by his side when he returns. We shall not fail him.” 

Gladio paused for a second and nodded. Ignis gave a sly smile, and ordered Gladio to fetch him a cup of hot coffee. 

Prompto was still in the room, but leaning against the wall again, frustrated for being fooled by Gladio’s words. Ignis shot Prompto a chastising look and said, “you too, Prompto.” Prompto looked up at him for a second, smiled sheepishly, and nodded. “Yeah… I know. Thanks... Mum.”

Ignis sighed quietly. This should be enough, for now. 


	10. Cor POV - Insomnia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays! I was hoping that I could get to the sweet part of the story by this point, but have failed miserably of course... so instead of a chapter where Ignis and Ravus could finally make some progress on their relationship, I present to you two chapters on the main plot line...
> 
> Let me know what do you think? :)

Cor wholeheartedly hated his meeting with the Council.

It was no secret that the Council was hand-picked by Niflheim. They also had the backing from Loqi. Thus when Cor came to Insomnia to discuss peace treaty terms with the Council, they arrogantly rejected his proposal without even allowing him to finish talking. The throne room was a sacred place in Cor’s mind, and he was disgusted to the bottom of his gut to see the Niflheim’s puppets sitting at the top of the stairs, and he had to speak up to them as if he were their inferior. He had no problem if it was the _king_ sitting up there, but the Council was no where near the level of respect he paid to the crown. 

But Cor had to push the plan forward, and the plan included him talking to the Council to accept the peace talk proposed by Ravus. Before Ravus announced the death of the Emperor, of course Loqi did not know that the Emperor had died and the Royal Council passed with them, and, at the advice of the young adviser, Cor kept that piece of information from the beginning. To them, Ravus would soon be facing a treason charge for what he did in Altissia, and Loqi was eyeing Ravus’ position.

It was not a surprise that the Council seized the opportunity to publicly shame Cor for conspiring with the High Commander of the Imperial Army, and painted him as a traitor to the crown. 

Cor had to be very cautious. The Council could have moved fast and have him prisoned, trialed and killed. As the leader of the Resistance, the bounty for his head was pretty high. 

But then Ravus announced the death of the Emperor and declared himself King. He also made his peace talk with Lucis known to the world. Now the hope of peace was in people’s mind and the Council could no longer dismiss it and pretend it was just a remote possibility from a soon-to-fall-out-of-power commander.

To the Council, what Ravus did in Fenestala Manor was both bad timing and bad news. It was one thing to rely on the backing of one faction of Niflheim and undermine the other in order to maintain the _status quo_ , but it was a totally different calculation to ally with the _soon-to-be rebel_  of Niflheim against its powerful _king_ who held the moral high ground of returning peace between the two nations. 

Cor heard that Loqi was furious. He totally sympathized Loqi’s position at this point. Loqi was, far away from home, dependent on the support line, and trapped in enemy territory. Ravus had not ordered a retreat yet, but Loqi would know that Ravus could simply cut off his support line and force his surrender. 

And there were the other noble houses, all eager to declare themselves kings. Loqi’s only hope would be to ally with Lucis, use its resources to support his campaign.

But the support Lucis could provide was scarce. Insomnia had no MT production lines or any of the equipment factories. When the occupational force came, Insomnia did not even have enough docks to park all of the airships. The Council could support him with resources, but there would be no replenishment for his troops - mostly made of MTs. 

Plus, the Council would not risk their position to support him now, not after they learned the Emperor’s death and reassessed Loqi’s worth.

But could that arrogant heir of House of Tummelt bow to Ravus, a foreigner in his eyes? Cor wondered what would Ravus do to tame him. 

Cor would not tolerate a civil war on Lucis’ soil, and he already conveyed this message to the High Commander last time they met in Lestallum. If Loqi decided to hide in Insomnia, Ravus’ hands would be tied. He could not just fly here and fetch the guy home. He would have to rely on Lucian force to get rid of Loqi, and this would give Cor leverage to get the terms he wanted in the peace talk.

The Council was stuck in a difficult position too. They had publicly humiliated Cor just a few days ago, accusing him of conspiring with Ravus at the detriment of the Kingdom. Now Ravus made it clear to the world that it was his intention to make peace with Lucis, in the name of the blood of the Oracle and High Commander of the Niflheim Army, and as _King_ of the new Kingdom. The Council knew it would be impossible for Loqi to win. He might put up a fight before he came to his senses, but the Council would gain nothing from following him into this Niflheim civil war.

Then came this _Meteor_ article about Cor’s _heroic deeds_ in leading the Resistance, the _tremendous risks_ he took to negotiate the freedom of Lucis from Niflheim’s occupation. 

When the Council waved this issue with Cor’s charming face on the cover in the conference room, Cor was surprised too and simply fell speechless. He could sense the cunning young adviser behind all of this. The timing and content both played to his advantage. 

Now he had gained the upper hand, Cor wondered how hard he wanted to push the Council…After all, he had no experience in civil services. The nits and grits of how to actually run a government — it was really not his specialty. 

Back in the old days, Clarus was closer to the King than he was. 

Cor wondered why King Regis chose him as the protector of the kingdom. Regis probably should have chosen Clarus instead. Clarus also came from a noble house. He had the connection, the prestige, and the wit. It was probably easier to stay together with the king until his last moment than having to deal with a world in disarray. 

Cor inspected the clock on the wall. This was the resistance’s guest house in the Crown City, heavily guarded by Crownsguards still listening to him only. The Council of course insisted that he stayed at the Citadel, but Cor was smart enough to refuse that demand. The Council could not detain him. In name, he was still the commander of the Crownsguards and the Glaives. The Councilors were not stupid to ask Loqi to detain the commander of the Lucian military forces, but if they were, then Cor would be in danger. 

Cor stood up to pour himself a little sake but stopped short before drinking it down. A knock, and a Crownsguard came in and saluted to him. A Councilor wanted to talk, in private. 

Cor knew the night was still young, and this won’t be the last visit for the night. 

Thinking about his future buried in paperwork, meetings and word fights, Cor felt nausea like a snake in his stomach. 

Maybe he should retain the Council…or at least some of them… Cor was used to commanding an army as compared to managing a bunch of civil servants, and he had no such patience playing words with these Councilors all night long. 

His ten years tenure as the head of the Kingdom had not started yet, but Cor already started to miss the battlefield. 


	11. Ravus/Ignis POV - Airship White Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! It's been a while... and Ravus finally realized Ignis was more than a friend to him, but will he ever act on this thought...
> 
> hmmmmm... the burn is really slow...
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!

Ravus stood in the command bridge of his Airship White Wolf. Loqi was on the line for his monthly report to the High Commander. Unsurprisingly, it was not a pleasant conversation to have. It took a lot of Ravus to keep his poker face straight, and Ravus had already mentally prepared himself for the conversation. Even so, he could feel his temple bulging and his jaw muscle tight, and the command bridge was filled with a dreadful silence as his soldiers sensed his rage. 

Loqi was full of insolent assault, and refused to acknowledge his title. That was all within expectation so nothing surprising. Names were called and curses were thrown. That part, Ravus sincerely regretted for - he should have put the line on mute. He barely spoke anything, but had to listen to Loqi’s rant for almost half an hour.

Ravus had not given the retreat order yet, pending the peace talk that was still ongoing in Insomnia. But Loqi already made himself clear that he would not acknowledge Ravus as his king. Ravus expected nothing more. It would actually surprise him if Loqi simply give up without putting up a fight. He needed to get rid of Loqi if he wanted to secure the alliance with Lucis. He would have gotten rid of all of the Niflheim noble houses if he could - for he never got along with any of them, but sine he was their king now, he could not just do that. What a pity. 

And the thing about Loqi’s situation… it won’t take long for him to completely eradicate Loqi’s forces, but the problem was with the location. Cor made himself very clear that he did not want the Crown City turn into a battle field again, and Loqi might as well hold the Crown City hostage. 

The best way to avoid bloodshed would be to seize the head of your enemy, in this situation especially. 

Loqi’s occupational force consisted mostly of MTs - easy to override their commands, as long as Ravus could access the command center to override the codes. Plus there was no point of fighting an all-out war with Loqi. All Ravus needed was just to eliminate a petty threat and secure his throne. 

And speaking of an infiltration operation in the Crown City, who else would be better suited for the job than the Resistance? When Cor offered assistance, Ravus did not think twice to take the offer. He was more than happy to enroll Cor’s assistance to further his own cause — Lucis had a lot to win and little to lose at this point. 

Thus, Ravus was waiting for the Resistance’s representative to join him at his Airship White Wolf to discuss the details of the operation. He already dispatched a small airship to Lestallum to pick up this representative — since Lucis did not have an airship and it would take days or even weeks now to travel through land transportation. 

It better be one of their best, Ravus thought, for his patience was wearing dangerously thin after hearing Loqi yelling names for half an hour. 

A Niflheim soldier cladded in white military uniform came in and bowed at Ravus. Resistance’s representative has arrived, the soldier said. Ravus turned around to greet the representative. 

He could not help but let a glimpse of joy disturb his stern features. 

* * *

Ignis was genuine when he said that he was pleased to see Ravus doing well. He could also tell that his arrival stirred something shining in Ravus’ eyes. 

Ravus was still wearing the same Tenebrae raiment as always, but he appeared to be in a much better shape. Being at home allowed him to properly clean and shower at least - the white cloak was spotless, and the metal buckles all meticulously polished. And the cloak really fitted Ravus well - bringing out his broad shoulder blades and slim waist. He could not see the long legs that were covered by the cloak, but he knew how much strength was hidden inside

It made Ignis self-conscious of his own appearance. He spent time to shave properly and mended his own Crownsguards uniform before boarding the small airship waiting for him at Lestallum. Ignis had not gotten a new uniform since the chain of events, and his uniform showed some traces of worn, but he kept it as clean as possible. 

Alas, Ravus had seen his worst in Altissia — completely soaked shirts and pants with messy hair. Ignis had seen Ravus in worse shape too, but he refuse to lower his standards because of it. 

It had been a few days, or was it weeks since they last saw each other? It felt like a lifetime. Every day had been a blur since they last met in Lestallum, and Ignis had worried about how Ravus had been doing. Seeing those heterochromatic eyes filled with warmth, Ignis felt his concern subsided a little and his cheeks warming up slightly. 

Ignis had watched the eulogy Ravus delivered at Fenestala Manor after coming back from the cave. In fact, he watched it several times. He liked the message Ravus conveyed — compassion, power and hope. If given the chance, he would have sent congratulations to Ravus already, but he had no way to contact Ravus other than through Cor’s official line.

Maybe he should ask for Ravus’ personal contact, if Ravus even had one. Ignis was not too hopeful. After all, Noct and Lady Lunafreya had been using Umbra to communicate for years. Had there been better ways, Noct would have asked Lady Lunafreya already. 

The thought of comparing his connection with Ravus to that of Noct and Lunafreya only deepened the color on Ignis’ cheeks. Ravus returned a small but genuine smile at the sight in front of him. 

There was a hiccup at the command bridge because of this smile. No one working at the command bridge had seen Ravus smile before, including the soldiers most close to him. 

Afew gasps followed by sounds of hands covering mouths, and Ravus cursed under his breath. Reprimand was in order. Maybe cutting allowances and adding a few training sessions too. Ravus swore he would do all those things. 

He cleared his throat out of embarrassment for his subordinates’ behavior. “I am glad to see that you have recovered, Ignis. Marshal certainly knows how to order you around.”

“I asked Marshal for this mission myself, _Your Majesty_. It is a befitting job for the Crownsguards.” Ignis walked closer to Ravus and bowed slightly, eyes twinkling. 

Ravus had to admit that even though he was overjoyed by Ignis’ presence, he was also very displeased with Cor’s decision to pick Ignis for this operation. The man just recovered from a terrible fight that almost costed his life, and just a few days later he was asked again to risk his life for something so trivial? 

But he swallowed any bitterness towards Cor, as he felt it was not his place to object to any decisions concerning the Crownsguards. 

And most importantly, Ravus was glad to see Ignis again. That night in Lestallum gave him strength that Ravus has not yet properly expressed his appreciation for. Maybe they could spend more time together, but Ravus knew Ignis would be obligated to return soon after. That thought clouded his mood slightly. Ravus could not believe he became so _moody_ just at the thought of Ignis’ whereabout. 

Ravus steeled himself and showed Ignis the way towards his private chamber. 

_Your Majesty._ Ravus liked the way it sounded when Ignis said it. He could get used to Ignis calling him that. But he was well aware that he was not Ignis’ king. That man devoted all of himself to another king, and jealousy spawned all over him more than anything else.

He hated Noctis for stealing his sister away, and now he hated him even more for having Ignis by his side with wholehearted devotion. Ravus had no one to guide him, support him, and advise him. He only had his sister. But Noctis had Ignis, and Ignis was willing to sacrifice everything for Noctis’ life. His life would be so much different if someone competent, strong and intelligent could stand by him…someone he could trust without reservation. 

_Not to mention Ignis was distractingly beautiful_ … 

Ravus cleared his throat again as his thoughts wandered. Maybe he should be content that Ignis considered him as _a friend_ …

Ravus again shook his head slightly. When did he become this _moody_? A few seconds of walk to his private chamber felt way longer.

Then they finally got to his private chamber. The chamber was a smaller version of Ravus’ own room in Fenestala Manor - only slightly simpler. The same designer decorated his room and his sister’s room - the Nox Fleuret family always favored the same flowery style, and Ravus was no exception. Even though the room felt slightly off as the commander’s private chamber in a _warship_ … Ravus became slightly self-conscious of this fact, but did not let any of his emotions shown. 

When the soldiers excused themselves, Ravus strode to the wall length windows. The Airship was flying above Tenebrae. The waterfalls of Fenestala Manor were shining beneath.

Tenebrae was known for the beauty of its forest, its waterfalls, its castles, and its advancement in airship technologies. A legacy from Solheim that enabled the Tenebraeians to live in castles surrounded by clouds. The waterfalls were beautiful under sunlight, a sight they may not be able to see again once the long night comes. 

Ignis gave out a quiet gasp of awe at the sight, which made Ravus’ heart swell. It reminded him of his happy childhood, of the time before the wars and pain. He remembered showing the two puppies to Lunafreya for the first time, the twinkling light in his younger sister’s eyes, and the smug and content swell that filled his chest. It had been a while since he cared about things other than his duty and his sister’s life. And this warm moment felt nice, Ravus could not help but quirk a smile.

Ignis was lost in the sight for a few seconds. Eventually Ignis seemed to recall that they were here to discuss something important, and for a moment Ravus could tell from Ignis’ evading eyes that he was embarrassed for being distracted so easily, to which Ravus returned a short chuckle.

Ignis cleared his throat. “It was a powerful speech you gave, _Your Majesty_.”

“I wish not be addressed like that in private, Ignis.” 

“I was merely teasing, Ravus.”

Ravus raised his brows at the payback and gestured Ignis to sit down, which the young adviser obliged, sitting a few inches away from Ravus on velvet sofa, facing a map laid out on a lavishly decorated coffee table in the front. 

It felt right to have this man by his side, Ravus thought. He could smell Ignis’ cologne from a distance this close, and could feel the body heat escaped from the black-cladded young adviser. Ravus could not stop noticing prickles of excitement and expectation surging through his stomach and was embarrassed by his own body reaction. 

He was just about to scold his own soldiers for proper decorum and now he had to will his own body to calm down, and Ignis was not even _doing_ anything. 

He wondered what it would be like to have Ignis as his chamberlain and stand by him at all times. What it would be like to see Ignis every morning surrounded by the beautiful leaf-filtered sunlight. A family, something he had missed deeply since his mother’s death...

Ravus decided to put any further dig into that thread of thought at the back burner and focus on the task at hand. If he could focus then maybe his embarrassing excitement won’t keep creeping up

Without any delay, Ravus started talking about the mission and they went straight to the discussion of details.

It was not the first time they strategize together. They did that once in Altissia, and again in Lestallum. Ravus was again pleased that Cor sent Ignis instead of someone else. He would have hated having to spend time and explain himself to another person, very likely a lot less capable and intelligent. Ignis was a very shrewd strategist, and a valiant fighter. An equal, in Ravus’ mind - a title he won’t give to too many. 

When they finished discussing the details, Ravus inquired who else would be part of the operation. 

“It was decided that I would execute this operation with Prompto, the other Crownsguard you met before.”

It was not as if Ignis wanted to take all the credits, but Gladio, Prompto, himself were the only ones that could still draw magic from the Prince.The Glaives have lost their magic power after the death of King Regis, and only recently did they regain their magic. For an important operation like this, Cor agreed that they two would be best suited for the job.

Ravus snorted upon hearing this news. He disliked the idea of putting Ignis in danger for his own protection, and from what he could remember, the other kid Ignis spoke of did not give him much confidence.

Ignis frowned. “Do you not trust us?”

“Has there any other Crownsguards?” _You are back to duty too soon._ Ravus swallowed the other half of his words. 

Ignis’ eyes widened slightly at the comment. “Have no concern, Ravus. I may not be at my peak, but trust me when I say I can fight again.”

Ravus frowned. Ignis clearly misunderstood his intention, but he bit his tongue. Maybe he cared too much as a _friend_. Questioning the Crownsguards’ decision was an overstep already. 

“It would be prudent to arrange a separate mission neutralizing the MTs and armors in the city. A distraction.” Ravus said eventually.

“That will be arranged.” Ignis sounded slightly offended. 

Ravus forced down his concern and worry and asked a few more questions concerning the operation. Despite this small interlude, having Ignis by his side felt right. It reminded him of Altissia, then his heart grew heavy. 

_Ignis is all you have left._

Ravus heard a daemon voice whispering in his head. He pressed into his temples and tried to brush it off. 

“Are you alright?” Ravus looked up to meet the emerald eyes filled with concern.

“What is it?”

“...you did not look well.”

“Nothing to be concerned about.” Ravus said dryly. He did not want to show any sign of weakness in front of Ignis. He knew the young man would worry about him. Although he took great comfort in Ignis’ thoughts for him, he did not want to cause any additional concern. 

Ravus again steered the conversation so they could talk about something else. Ravus asked Ignis more about Cor, about the Council, and when the treaty-signing could be arranged. They discussed the terms of the treaty, the timetable for the withdrawal of Niflheim forces, and the treaty-signing ceremony. 

It would be a simple ceremony, with live streaming for the entire Eos to see. Ravus would not bring the MTs or any of the daemon weapons. He would fly on his Airship, and bring minimal forces with him. 

He had to keep a gesture of peace and goodwill, even though the possibility of an assassination by Loqi was very high. 

Ignis raised his brows. “It would not be prudent.” 

“Have I any other options?” 

“You do not need to appear in person.”

“Putting Commodore Aranea in the same danger places no burden on your conscience, I see."

“We can not afford to lose you at this very juncture.”

Ravus gave him an amused smirk. “It must be done by me. Do I look afraid?”

“Your fear is not what concerns me, Ravus. What about a neutral rendezvous?”

“You mean, _Altissia_ , a city in ruins.”

“Or Fenestala Manor. I’m sure Marshal would be willing to come to you for this matter. The danger can be significantly mitigated if you stay on your soil.”

Raves paused for a few seconds. He appreciated Ignis’ concern, but this was one thing he could not agree to. The treaty-signing should be in Insomnia. It brought back memories — the days he served the Emperor against Lucis’ interest. It may be bad for optics too, considering what he did to the Crown City last time… But, it was where everything started, so it should be where everything ended. That, he had to insist, and Ravus wishfully thought maybe Ignis could understand why it was important to him. 

“Insomnia it must be. The Crystal shall be returned to where it belongs.”

Ignis heard the determination in Ravus’ voice, and pushed no further. Ignis knew Insomnia would be the best place to end this war, and he should not let logistics hamper the substantive significance of the location. Then it really depended on the Resistance, on him, to ensure Ravus’ safety. Ignis sighed quietly.

Even among the Crownsguards, many resented Ravus for what he did to the Crown City, for his part in King Regis’ death and the ring. But Ignis could not afford to lose Ravus. The world could not afford to lose Ravus. All personal history aside, Niflheim would plunge into civil war, Tenebrae would lose the ruling house, and people would perish like insects during the long night. 

It was not necessarily out of benevolence of his heart that Ignis insisted on Ravus’ safety, but a world with only Lestallum standing would not be a good one to return to the True King. 

Ignis was not certain whether Ravus realize the importance of his safety to the future they were trying to create, and to the apocalypse they were trying to avoid. But Ignis thought he was in no position to lecture the _King_ about his decision.

He would do everything in his power to protect Ravus and make sure that the treaty-signing would run smoothly.Ignis thought to himself. 


	12. Prompto POV - Lestallum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that this is the first chapter in Prompto's POV, and it was a bit long compared to others... and good luck Prompto having a crush on Iggy. But I promise it's a Fleurentia story in the end lol. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It had been a _craaaaaaaaazy_ month to say the least — Noct disappeared into the Crystal, Iggy almost lost his life, the big guy got stuck in a glacial cave, and Ravus made himself _king_ — Prompto only wanted to thank the astrals a million times and more when things finally started to quiet down a bit. 

Prompto stared blankly at the ceiling of his room in the Resistance’s headquarter in Lestallum - the place he temporarily called home ever since they moved out of the Leville and reported back to Cor. 

The hot air of the summer was unbearable in Lestallum for anyone but the locals, and Prompto had to turn all of the fans on to keep himself from sweating to death. He did not want to move, did not want to go anywhere and did not want to think about anything. 

He just took his second shower of the day, hair still damp, but he carefully styled it anyway. He was expecting someone from the Crown City, and that someone was running a bit late - very unlike him. 

Meanwhile, Prompto just did his best to fully enjoy the comfort of a cool roof. Maybe tomorrow, he would have to camp every night and not being able to take a shower or enjoy the comfort of his bed - he had learned to enjoy these things while he could. 

Prompto rolled to the side, turned on the small lamp next to his bed and picked up his phone. King’s knight was blinking at him, a reminder from the game that he had not logged on for a while. He lost any appetite to play that game without Noct - they were a team, and he felt wrong to play it without him. Giving up any thoughts of playing the game, Prompto opened up the news app and started to surf the news sites. 

The news of the week was that Marshal finally made peace with the Royal Council, and promised to keep most of their positions untouched. In exchange, the Royal Council agreed to offer their assistance in running the civil branch of the government. There was a picture of the Marshal standing awkwardly close with the councilors, holding hands with an old guy Prompto still didn’t recognize. Iggy and Gladio stood behind the Marshal, both in the Crownsguards uniform and looking serious and slightly displeased. 

The news also ran several articles on the terms of the treaty, and a couple special programs on the new _King_ of Niflheim - his family history, his military records, even his taste in women and prospects of marriage — yes, even the tabloids got political nowadays. 

The most circulated photo of the week was the one where the Marshal and Ravus shook hand in the backdrop of Airship White Wolf - a historical meeting that sealed the prospect of peace after hundreds of years of war. The official ceremony for signing the peace treaty was two days away, but every major newspaper carried the same headline in a cheerful tone. 

There were informal celebrations everywhere — Prompto could hear the cheers on the street — Lestallum hosted a carnival celebrating freedom from the Empire a few days ago and many visitors were still too drunk to go home. 

In light of all this, his small room in the Resistance’s headquarter seemed out of place. Cold, dark and quiet. Almost exactly what Prompto felt at the moment while the rest of the world roared in joy.

And Prompto being Prompto, he was ashamed of himself for feeling lonely when the world was celebrating. He did not want to be the whiny baby, but he did not get to see Ignis and Gladio much recently. Both of them were called by the Marshal to ran important tasks in preparation for the treaty signing day. 

Being a nobody meant he got to stay alone at Lestallum. Ignis invited him to go back to the Crown City together, but Prompto chose to stay — he started going out on hunts either alone or with Dave, in a desperate effort to level up his fighting skills on the battle field. Simple hunts after daemons or monsters, one after another. A few days of practice already saw some results - he took down a red giant with just Dave alone, which made him rather proud. 

Monica would come and check in on him every day to make sure he didn’t go MIA somewhere during his hunts - apparently at the direction of Iggy and Gladio. He sometimes even help Monica run the Resistance’s headquarters - making sure assignments were allocated appropriately, training with the new recruits, sharing stories about their trip and about the future (and gossip about Gladio or Iggy to their admirers) and taking photos when he get free time to wander around the city. Vyv had offered to buy a couple more photos from him, again making him very proud of himself.

This entire time Prompto trying to keep himself occupied instead of mopping for his loneliness, Iggy only came back to Lestallum once. It was a good reunion, and Prompto could not tell Iggy enough how much he had missed Iggy’s cooking. Iggy shared some news with him too, making him feel included and important. 

Ravus had worries about Loqi’s troop in Insomnia, and the Resistance was doing its best to keep any risk of attack to a minimum. The rest of the Imperial Army in Lucis territory was preparing for a full retreat. Some of the forts carrying magitek factories or power plants would disintegrate any magitek powered weapons before they withdraw. Marshal had someone else from the Resistance confirming the details with Ravus’ side. 

Some places, they also needed to transition power to the local forces, and according to Iggy, some of those local forces were quite hostile against the Glaives - they still had hard feelings for being abandoned by the royal family when the new wall was set up. Cor had no other choice but to allow them taking control from Niflheim’s forces, even though they were not the Glaives. Better to keep them under Niflheim’s hand in Iggy’s opinion, but as the hero of Lucis, he could not possibly say that out loud anywhere public. 

But the biggest problem, for as much as Prompto could remember, was Loqi’s troops in the Crown City. Cor and Ravus feared Loqi would take the Crown City hostage and turn Insomnia into a battlefield again. 

It would be a gamble on Ravus’ part too. Prompto could tell that Iggy was frustrated with the _stubbornness_ of the new King to insist on a treaty signing in the Crown City, while the threat from Loqi was not taken care of. 

Sure, it was the Crownsguards’ job to ensure Ravus’ safety if he came to the Crown City, but Ravus’ pick of timing and insistence on gesture had made an already difficult task harder. What surprised Prompto really, was that it was quite unlike Iggy to show any frustration on his face and keep complaining about it.

Prompto thought Iggy was the calm and everything-under-perfect-control kind of guy, but he also recalled Gladio’s warning that Iggy might snap if anything happened to someone he cared about - Prompto had never seen that side of Iggy before, and according to Gladio, it would probably be better to remain that way. 

Well, back to the new King’s problem. For whatever reason, Ravus decided not to bring forces into the city on the treaty-signing day, and that drove Ignis _mad_ from what Prompto could tell.

The young advisor exuded a dark aura that naturally expelled any living beings within a ten feet radius, and even his admirers learned to back off when they were walking pass the streets of Lestallum. 

_While Loqi would be fully equipped to assassinate the new King, Ravus would not bring any forces?_

Well, whoever decided that, Prompto thought it didn’t make sense at all. But he was in no position to judge - Cor relied on Iggy to ensure the peace treaty could be signed successfully. And Cor was soon to discover that Ravus would listen more if Iggy was the one communicating things on the Lucian side. Because of that, Iggy was called into the Crown City, as if Cor suddenly discovered someone he could use very comfortably. 

Prompto thought anyone would probably find Iggy to be a great help. Iggy simply excelled at anything he put his hands on, be it cooking or fighting. 

He himself was, on the other hand, less of use to Cor, and he was happy to use the time to do some hunts, earn more gils and get around with the Crownsguards and the Glaives.

Everyone was working around the clock for the peace treaty. Restoration of the Crystal room and the rest of the Citadel, security measures, talks with Council for arrangements, negotiating treaty terms, arrangement of retreat of troops, _blah blah blah._

Even Gladio felt a bit left out. He used to train a lot with Cor, and thought he was Cor’s “favorite.

Cor gave Gladio another task - gather as many noble houses’ support as possible. Oh and Cor said he would appoint Gladio to lead the Crownsguards after Cor became head of the government. 

It was not that much of a surprise since House Amicitia always led the Crownsguards. But at this age…!? Gladio was thrilled. He happily used his noble name and connection to ramp up the support that Cor asked for. The way Gladio connected with people…well, Prompto wasn’t sure whether that was “connection” or straight up “flirting” - especially with the young ladies. 

One thing Prompto thought funny was…Gladio was also assigned the very honorable task of protecting Ravus on the day of signing the treaty. Not protecting Cor, but protecting _Ravus_. 

Gladio was _furious_. First he was not picked for any _real fight_ or anything, and now he had to protect the very person that single-handedly pinned him in place like a little chicken? 

Gladio literally snarled at Cor in protest. Then Ignis shot Gladio a look, the big man just shut up without a word. Prompto couldn’t hide his glee, which was then stopped by Gladio’s heinous glare in his direction. He would not want to piss his future boss for this!

Speaking of his future boss…It would be a little weird to think of Gladio in that role. Sure, they train together and Gladio was always the better one. But as his boss? Prompto thought he would rather quit and join the hunters. 

But regardless of the ranks, Marshal assigned him something _big_ on the treaty-signing day. Well, technically, it was the day before, and Prompto was _thrilled_ and at the same time nervous like hell. 

That was what he did in the past few days - train and prepare himself for the job. He would get to execute a _top secret operation_ with Iggy somewhere in the Crown City. It would be the most crucial operation to ensure that treaty-signing could go well - that was what he was told. 

For this, Cor gave them a few hours of training and prep talk. That part was boring, but he dared not doze off - he could sense Cor was looking at him intensely. 

Prompto had to admit that he felt unease for the trust that Iggy placed in him (he heard from Gladio that Iggy recommended him to Cor for this operation). Hmmm… he only got into the Crownsguards the day before they departed Insomnia. If they were following the normal track, he would be patrolling the city gate or something like that by this time, _at most_. 

_Now a secret mission that could determine the future of Insomnia and even the world?_

Prompto felt his stomach twisted uneasily. He would not want to let anyone down - Iggy especially since that man recommended him to Cor for this. And he had never been given a responsibility this big. Did Iggy thought him reliable? A smug grin twitched his lips as he buried his face in his pillow. Prompto couldn’t wait for this opportunity to prove himself worthy. 

Speaking of the devil…Prompto heard a knock on his door. He immediately put his cell phone down and dropped to his feet. 

Prompto snapped the door open in no time and greeted the man cladded in black with a big grin on his face. 

He was glad to see the typical Iggy smile on his visitor’s face that made Prompto’s heartbeat fastened. Ignis was wearing his Crownsguard uniform, and Prompto could tell he just got to Lestallum just from the lingering smell from the Citadel.

Prompto showed Iggy inside. They chit chat for a bit, catching up on each other’s lives since the last time they saw each other in Lestallum. Prompto handed Iggy a tin of Ebony, earning him an appreciative look from the advisor, which made Prompto proud of himself again. He was slowly learning to be more considerate for his friends - not always relying on others to take care of him, but trying to be the team player that others can rely upon. Seeing Iggy taking a hasted gulp, Prompto couldn’t hide his silly grin. A small effort that went a long way. 

“I hope you are ready to roll for tomorrow, Prompto?”

“You bet! Still can’t believe you picked me for this, Iggy! I won’t let you down.”

Ignis pat Prompto on the shoulder, sipped his Ebony, and sunk into the armed chair across from Prompto’s bed. He paused a bit, averting Prompto’s eyes as if figuring out an appropriate opening line to discuss a tough topic, and swallowed hard. “There is a reason that you’re the best pick for this operation. I hope you won’t mind us chatting for a bit.”

Prompto saw Ignis pushed his glasses and felt the _oh-oh_ moment kicked in. His instinct told him he needed to pay attention, because it was Iggy who was talking, and Prompto led his guards down a bit because he completely trust Iggy after everything they had gone through together. 

He sat up from his bed nonetheless. “Of course not. What is it?”

Iggy looked up at Prompto deep in the eyes. There was seriousness in his tone that made Prompto’s nerve stood on its end. “What I am about to tell you, Prompto, I want you to know that for those who know, no one see it as a concern. You are our dearest friend and we like you just the way you are.”

Prompto’s smile froze. He knew what Iggy was about to say. His secret, the barcode on his wrist. He had never shown it to anyone. He thought they didn’t know.

_He thought he hid it well_. _He thought no one knew. He of course would not want his best friends to know. How did they know…_

Cold sweat poured down his spine that made the hot summer night felt freezing - even more so than the glacial cave. Where was he? Why was his vision dimmed? 

There was a short period that his brain just short-circuited. Questions were running in circles in his brain. Prompto did not know how long it took before he finally got his attention back to reality. Then there was a second when he was so confused by what was happening - something was shaking so bad. Oh, it was from himself. He stared down at his hands in disbelief as he could not feel his numb fingers. 

Someone was calling him. He could hear someone calling his name. 

Then his brain registered that he must be in a panic attack. But he was still confused as to why. His fight-or-flight reaction pinned him still. Those emerald eyes that fixed on him - he wanted to run away, to hide, to become nobody again. 

But this was confusing… He could trust this man sitting in front of him, but why he could not look into those eyes? Right, it was something he said that caused him to have a panic attack. What was it?

_Iggy found out._ That was why he couldn’t look into those eyes. 

Oh, and he forgot how intimidating Ignis could be sometimes… Right, Iggy found out about his barcode. It was a reality he had to face, at some point, he always knew that. When he saw the MTs having the same barcodes, he knew that he was one of them. His parents told him to hide it from others, so that no one would look at him differently. 

_He was no ordinary person from Niflheim. He was an MT_. Noct would hate him. He could be thrown out of the country and back to Niflheim. He didn’t want to leave. He would lose everything…

“Prompto, please! Listen to me!” Prompto could hear someone was calling his name, but his brain couldn’t make sense of it. His body was shaking and eyes losing focus. Ignis pulled his waist and covered him with his arms, tight. 

Prompto could feel his bed shifted. Something warm grabbed him. Prompto did not remember when he started to cry. Salty water drops crawled through his cheeks. He wiped those out forcefully with both of his hands, shaking. 

And he didn’t know how long it took, but slowly he started to become aware that Iggy was holding him. And he was crying. Those tears and whatever fluid that came out of him had soaked Iggy’s purple leopard shirt, leaving a huge watermark around Iggy’s chest. 

Prompto looked up and saw the emerald eyes behind the glasses filled with concern and also panic. Why was Iggy looking like that? 

He tried his best to calm down, but he could not control the heart that was beating too fast, and the sweat that was running through him. He swore he was drenched in his own sweat already. 

“Prompto…I am so very sorry for upsetting you. Please listen to me.” Another plea came out of the man sitting in front of him, looking shaken and concerned. 

Prompto was fighting against those strong arms. He wanted to flea - if he could disappear, then maybe everything would be fine again. 

But those arms pinned him in place. Prompto had never thought Ignis had the strength to hold him still, but apparently Ignis did. The force comforted him, but Prompto was still avoiding those emerald eyes.

It took again forever before he could breathe again. His brain was jumbled, but at least he could breathe again. He took a few deep breaths and finally, he managed to squeeze out a few words. 

“…Did Noct know…?”

The man holding him finally loosened the grip a bit, seeing that Prompto finally could speak and breathe. His voice was sheepish - apparently he did not expect this conversation would trigger a panic attack, so he chose his words very carefully and spoke in an extremely soft voice that Prompto swore he had never heard from Iggy before. 

“Yes. Noct knew and he still chose you to be his best friend. Not me, not Gladio, but you!”

“…Don’t lie to me…! Noct hated the MTs!” Prompto started to fight free again but Ignis pinned him to the spot.

“Prompto, please listen to me. Do you think King Regis would not know where the Crown Prince’s best friend’s background?”

“… _His Majesty_ …knew as well…?” Prompto was in a total shock again. He looked up at Ignis and forget to fight the embrace. 

“Yes. His Majesty knew you came from a Niflheim lab. Those labs inject daemon miasma into infants to mass produce the MTs. You were taken to Insomnia before any of that happened to you. His Majesty knew and permitted you to befriend his only son.”

“…But…but why…?”

“Your are not a MT, Prompto. Remember the physical exam you had to go through before joining the Crownsguards? They tested that there was no scourge in you. You were just the same as anyone else.”

“…so I am…I am not an MT?” Prompto did not move. He feared that if he moved then it would all be a dream, that Iggy would then tell him that he was just like any other MT, and that Noct would not befriend him because of this. 

“No, you are Prompto. You are you. I am sorry for not telling you sooner. Noct did not want you to think less of yourself because of this. We did not intend to hide this from you. There just was not any good time to bring this up.” Ignis held him tighter, his chin messing up Prompto’s carefully styled hair. 

Prompto did not know what to say. His chest was still heaving like crazy, and he took deep breaths to take as much oxygen as he could in each breath. His ears were deaf a little - because of his own heartbeat that went too fast. 

But…at least he did not want to escape now. His biggest fear turned out to be a joke. Everyone knew. The thing he feared the most did not happen. He was not an MT. He was just…someone from Niflheim. A foreigner maybe. 

Could that be true? It almost felt too good to be true. 

He rested his head on Iggy’s shoulder, rubbing his cheeks into those hard muscles to wipe out the watery stuff on his face that was blurring his vision.

Ignis took out his driver’s glove on his left hand with his teeth, and pulled up the sleeve to reveal a tattoo at his wrist, looking exactly like Prompto’s barcode. His parting gift from his trip to Fenestala Manor - a MT barcode tattoo, so he could access Niflheim facilities like an MT. 

He put forward his left wrist in front of Prompto and whispered into his ears. “I wanted to show you this.”

Prompto’s eyes widened, tears swelling up again. “Iggy...”

“If anyone points fingers at you, Prompto, send them my way.”

Prompto cringed back into the embrace, but extending a hand to touch the tattoo as if it was just branded onto the other man. His heart swelled. Something started to roll down his cheeks again. He finally managed to whisper his protest. “… you didn’t have to do that.” 

Ignis put the glove back on as if nothing had happened, but a smirk returned to his features. “Well then, I can have it removed.”

“Iggy!” This time an octave higher. 

Iggy chuckled and held Prompto close again.

Prompto’s eyes started to became puffy from crying too much. He rubbed his nose too until it turned red, and could not stop pouting at Ignis’ chuckle. But his heartbeat started to slow. His fear was slowly dissipating.

Most importantly, he felt a sense of relief in his chest for letting his biggest secret out. It felt almost like a prank now. If Iggy did not mind his origin, he could only imagine Noct laughing at him for being so nervous about a trivial matter. He would accept this prank willingly. 

_They accepted him as who he was_. 

He sank his face into Ignis’ chest, and those strong heartbeats eventually calmed him. He wept, not really knowing what that was for, but just could not contain those emotions. And Ignis just let him, patting his back like a child. 

And it took another ten fifteen minutes of solid crying before Prompto realized what he was doing, really. 

Prompto blushed. He could smell the faint cologne on Ignis, and felt the heat that was too close. He had never been this intimate with anyone, not even Noct. His parents, or, adopt parents, were scientists working at a lab in Insomnia. They were busy and would rarely show any emotions. This was new to him, the warmth, the comfort, and…well… Ignis’ heartbeat, his body heat and his cologne.

He struggled a bit in his head whether to push Ignis away, but decided against the idea as the blush deepened. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Ignis and asked in a muffled voice.

“When did _you_ know?”

Iggy tilted his head, still with the smirk on his face. “ah…I guess I was the first to know from His Majesty. I knew when you just started high school.”

“High school!?”

“I’m sorry, Prompto, for the intrusion of your privacy. It was rather my duty to protect the Prince from harm, that include diligencing the background of those around him.”

“….alright, I guess you have to do your job...” Prompto said grudgingly, “but when did Noct know?”

Iggy gave him an indulging smile, “Noct learned when you joined the Crownsguards. The royal family has access to their guards’ reports, and Noct specifically asked to see yours. Alas, he likely meant it as a prank.”

Prompto fell speechless for a while. “…thanks, that must be the biggest prank ever.”

“We did not mean to hide this from you.”

“I guess. Do you know why they stole me from the lab?”

“That much I do not know.”

“Alright. I just wondered maybe you knew... cuz you know everything.”

Iggy chuckled again. “That must be a huge overstatement.”

“But why tell me now?” 

“Oh, because,” a wry smile on his face, “it will be crucial for the upcoming operation."


	13. Ignis POV - Insomnia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter marks the end of the immediate aftermath after Zegnautus Keep! Starting from here this story will focus on Ignis/Ravus more. Thanks for following this far... :)

The night fell. 

Ignis and Prompto sneaked into the Imperial Army’s docking port, treading their way carefully under the cover of the dark night. The concrete confines of the port shone in red lights laying out its contours, and a blinding bright light swept through the grounds around the port, trying to expose any unwanted visitors. 

At the depth of the facility, they could see Loqi’s airship, a grey magitek engine carrying the command center of the occupational force. Niflheim’s human engineers were busy preparing the airship for what to come tomorrow - looked like they were prepared to put up a fight and were not afraid of turning Insomnia into a battlefield again.  

Ignis checked his wrist watch again. The Resistance force inside the Crown City should have began working already. Nothing serious, but a little trouble to the patrolling MTs. A little distraction that they hoped could divert some of the attention from the command center itself, but it also ran the risk of alerting the enemy. Loqi might fly his airship elsewhere to avoid any infiltration from the ground, but lucky for them, Loqi’s airship stayed at the dock. 

Ignis and Prompto needed to get inside the airship and override the AI controlling the MTs. The plan was simple — their barcodes could give them access to pass through any gates, and the MT armor could conceal their identities. It was not a complicated plan, but nonetheless dangerous - whoever got to the command bridge had to execute the operation without any backup around. 

Ignis had no doubt about Prompto’s fighting skills at this point. Prompto had grown a lot since the start of their trip. But the blonde could not stop complaining that his Crownsguards training did not include robotic dance to mimic how the MT would walk, and Cor simply shut his eyes and shook his head in a loud sigh. Prompto threatened to make a formal complaint, which Ignis laughed at but did not stop Prompto from doing. 

It was 2100 time. They approached the port on foot, and got around the harbinger carefully, tagging along groups of MTs and switching from one group to another. They avoided any confrontations with any MTs and the human engineers, and swiftly tagged onto a group of MTs as they boarded the airship. No alarm, no one noticed. It was all good as planned. 

This did not stop Ignis from getting concerned. If he were Loqi, he would have deployed his forces to protect the command center at all costs. If the MTs lost contact with the command center, they would become easy targets to the Resistance. Or did Loqi really prepare to give up any fight and swear loyalty to Ravus as his king? 

Ignis could feel beads of sweat crawling through his forehead. He gave Prompto a gesture to proceed, and the blonde nodded, crouching his way through the corridor inside the airship. 

They walked like that for an hour or two before they finally got to the last door to the command room. Somewhere along the way, Prompto and Ignis had changed clothes to the cyborgs’ - the human soldiers serving the command center. Luckily for them the cyborgs’ armor also included face covers. They just pretended to be changing shifts with the soldiers inside and entered the room without a fuss. 

Ignis felt his entire body was soaked with sweat already, making the armor heavier than it should. His heartbeat pounded a bit too loud in his ears. Adjusting his breath, he tried to calm down. He didn’t wear his glasses in fear that the armor could not fit. Maybe it was a mistake. His vision was too blurry than what he was used to. And that agitated him. He was anxious and nervous. Not a good sign. 

Loqi was inside, fully cladded in his gold and red armor, an extraneous cape draped at his back. He did not turn to look at who came in through the door. The two men got to the command bridge. They waited until all others were seated before picking their spots, unsure whether it would raise any suspicion. Once seated, they exchanged looks through the face-concealing armor, and Prompto plugged in a small device to the control panel. 

Ravus gave the device to Ignis when they met on his Airship and said it could override the AI controlling Loqi’s forces. Ignis could not believe Ravus actually gave him something like this. They were allies, but give Lucis something to neutralize the Imperial Army’s MT infantry? Ravus just replied that the Army used many systems - this was but one of them. If Loqi changed his forces’ encryption to something else, the device was coded to erase all data instead of trying to override the AI. In any event, they needed to be prepared for a fight. 

The small indicator started to blink on the device. All of a sudden a vicious alarm went off, red light flying around the command room with an unbearable noise. Ignis and Prompto both shot up their heads at once. 

Loqi turned to face them, eyes hard, as if he knew this all along. And so did the other soldiers in the room, with their guns fully loaded and ready to kill. 

Ignis and Prompto called their weapons from the Armiger at once and got into their fighting positions, back to back.

“You’ve kept me waiting for too long. Cor’s little puppets. Was he so stingy to send just you two rats?” Loqi smirked. 

Ignis tightened his fingers around his daggers and squeezed his lips into a thin line.

Seeing they did not take the bait, Loqi ranted on. “I must say that I was surprised you two got this far. Let me guess, which one of you is the escape from the Empire? Do you think, your friends at Lucis would truly accept you as who you are?”

Prompto remained silent, but Ignis saw Prompto swallowed hard through the corner of his eyes. 

Loqi spin sideway and saw the little device connected to the command center. “Well, well. Was Ravus stupid enough to think that a small interference could immobilize my MTs? What if I tell you, that I have planted bombs around the city, and they would go off any time at my wish?”

It was a foolish move for Loqi but an effective threat to the Resistance. Holding the city hostage this way for sure would tie the Resistance’s hands.  Finally after a long pause, Ignis said, “what are your terms?”

Loqi laughed, thrilled that his threats were finally getting responses. “My terms? That imposter should never be king! I demand he acknowledge me, Loqi Tummelt, as the rightful king of Niflheim. He will kneel before me and beg for mercy!”

“…did he just lose his mind?” Prompto smirked amusingly while shaking his head, and Ignis shrugged.

“Maybe you have not heard… Commodore Highwind already controlled the land of House Tummelt. I am sure you have made her acquaintance before. Her temper is well known even in the Kingdom of Lucis. You would not want to cross her, in any way.” Ignis added slowly, as he eyed the entire room to sketch a plan of attack. 

Loqi stared at Ignis with distaste. “You think you can threaten me? You bag of shit. I do not care the slightest what she does. She can kill as many people as she wants. When I become the king, the entire Empire will be mine! Those petty lives mean nothing to me!”

Those words dropped to the room, the silence that followed was almost deafening. 

Prompto yawned and freed a hand to rub his eyes, the only body part that’s exposed from the protection of the armor, as if complaining about the late hour. “Iggy, shall we get to business?”

Ignis gave Prompto an indulging smile and nodded. “Well then. Commodore Tummelt, thank you for the lovely speech you gave. But the device you are looking at is not what you think it is. It is, well, a little broadcasting device for the amusement of the lovely people of Niflheim. I am sure ‘your people’ would love to welcome you home as their rightful king.” 

Loqi’s eyes widened in disbelief, but he was too shocked to come up with curses against the two intruders. All he managed to mumble was, “…you…you what…!? you didn’t…!” 

The soldiers in the command bridge were shook up and did not know exactly what to do. They exchanged anxious looks among themselves.

“We figured you might be prepared, so.” Prompto shrugged again. 

“And honestly, the bombs were not too hard to find.” Ignis said as he unplugged the device off from the command center. The device was never meant to override any AI. They just needed to figure out where the bombs were planted, and the MTs carried the map on their hard drives dutifully. If the Resistance moved fast enough, the bombs should be cleared by now.

Loqi stared at them for a few seconds, and burst into a crazed laughter. He pushed a button on the wall, and a magnetic wall fell in between the two sides. The floor shook violently. A cracking sound came from behind them. Ignis and Prompto saw through the Airship’s windows that an iron door was pulled up at the end of the harbinger. Dust was stirred up, concealing what was inside.

There were alarm lights flaring on the walls. Behind the iron door, something was wakening up. It was covered in daemonic miasma, dark, glowing and threatening. Its many eyes started to flash in a crimson color, as it shook off the hooks and hangers that originally held it in place.

Ignis had a bad feeling about it. He had only seen a picture of it, but he recalled the thing he was looking at should be much bigger in size. Nevertheless, not a good sign at all.

Prompto felt his jaw dropped to somewhere he couldn’t find as he stepped back, eyes wide. 

In front of them and behind the windows of Loqi’s airship was a diamond weapon.

“You think you are smart, but I prepared for this too!” As he shout, Loqi ran from the command bridge with some of his soldiers towards the airship’s gate. There was a hidden escape door through the hall and the group soon disappeared from sight. 

Ignis looked at the daemon through the airship window. There were smoke and debris everywhere. The vicious thing started moving once it was freed from its restraints. Niflheim’s human engineers were horrified and ran frantically for their lives, but many were killed by the weapon already. The daemon crushed many lives under its feet.

Ignis and Prompto had only seen such weapon on the news. This daemon was much smaller in size and was only partially done. Some parts of its body were still exposed; the mix of machine and flesh propped from one side of its body, dragging and pulling cables and other machine parts that dangled dangerously.

This was not something they expected. How did Loqi get this thing inside the Crown City? Ignis felt his blood ran cold, his sweat soaked body slightly trembling and his senses heightened to the extreme. He knew they had to do something. He gave Prompto a nod, and the blonde shot at the window until it broke. Then they jumped. 

Loqi just might have ambitions for the throne from the beginning. But those motives did not matter anymore. The situation was dire. The daemon, even though half-complete and much smaller in size than the one the Glaives fought before, would still pose a huge threat to the Crown City. They could not let it walk outside the port. They had to kill it right there, and they were not prepared for a fight like this. 

Ignis called for backup as soon as he saw the daemon and prayed that Cor could send enough Glaives to take the daemon down. But before any of that, they needed to do whatever they can to keep it in the port, and there were only two of them.

Loqi was a second concern now. Ignis cursed under his breath for letting the man escape. 

Prompto called his heaviest rifle from the Armiger, and gave Ignis a bright grin, as if he was just invited to a big party. That smile comforted Ignis slightly. “This thing is huge! Look at its glaring eyes! I bet he was not happy about the wake up call.”

“Not at all.” Ignis called ice magic to his lance, and gave the blonde a firm nod. “We shall attack the side that is half complete - I bet the armor is easier to break when work is half-done.”

“Aren’t you always right, Iggy?” The blonde jumped high towards the daemon. “Shall we?”

Ignis followed holding the ice powered lance without holding back. 

The peace treaty will be signed. The Crystal will be returned to Insomnia. _He will see to it that the ceremony can proceed as planned tomorrow._  He promised that much to Ravus. 


	14. Ravus POV - Airship White Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to add an original character, but FFXV left me no choice... We don't have enough characters from the Niflheim side for the story so apologize for adding a new face to the story. 
> 
> Finally this chapter wraps up the immediate aftermath of what happened at Zegnautus Keep. Starting from next chapter, it will fast forward into the ten dark years.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story!

Ravus hated waiting for news while doing nothing. That feeling of powerlessness, letting things ran loose, and watching events fell out of his control, he hated all of them. Somehow his life had been full of this shit. Watching his sister threw away her life for someone he did not deem worthy. Witnessing his mother slaughtered by the Niflheim troop to protect his life. 

Now this. 

As part of the gesture to show goodwill, Cor made him promise that his Airship White Wolf would wait outside of the Kingdom’s border until the break of dawn. Then, he would fly to the Crown City in the morning with minimal forces. 

The treaty would be signed. The Crystal would be returned. The event would be broadcasted to the entire Eos. The war with Lucis that had lasted for hundreds of years would finally come to an end.

The clock on the screen of his Airship ticked past midnight. The command bridge was still filled with soldiers, monitoring the status of Aranea’s forces fighting any resistance from House Tummelt in Niflheim. 

The line connected to the Resistance’s headquarter remained blank. Nothing had come out of that channel for the entire night, except for the signal on the small device that Ravus gave to Ignis before the operation, which dutifully recorded the conversation with Loqi. 

As promised, Ravus dutifully broadcasted the content of that recording to Niflheim, especially to the land that belonged to House Tummelt in Niflheim. It created some chaos within the Empire, but a lot of people already went to sleep. With shortened daylight time, not many people stay up until this hour anymore. But even with the limited audience base, it stirreda wave of condemnation and protest against House Tummelt already. Now the noble houses were dragged out of their sound sleep, most of them sitting uneasily, afraid of being deemed a part of the coup. 

Communication requests flew to the command bridge incessantly. 

Ravus cared very little about any of them. They could wait for his return from Insomnia to beg for mercy. It was a good chance to clear any resistance from the noble houses all at once, and Ravus would take his time to evaluate each house separately to ensure they would not pose a threat to his reign. But it was not a job for tonight, and not a decision to be made lightly. 

And, Aranea was swift and forceful in dealing with those who still dare to put up a fight, like Loqi and House Tummelt. Ravus was only glad that he got her onboard as an aide and not as an enemy.

But he could not contain his worry even with the good news from Aranea. Cor and the Resistance had been radio silent since Ignis sent the signal from the recording device from inside Loqi’s airship. Ravus did not know if they made out of Loqi’s airship successfully. Because if they did, he should be hearing about this right now.

Ravus started to pace around the command bridge. He had a bad feeling about this whole operation. Not that he did not trust the man who was responsible for executing it, but he knew that person had barely escaped death not long ago in a desperate effort to save his Prince. Then he heard that same person had somehow exhausted his magic power to save certain behemoth whom he literally loathed at the moment. And now that person was throwing himself into danger again, partially due to his insistence on seeing a proper end to a cycle the beginning of which he was somehow a part of. 

He did not like any of this. Not to mention that Ignis got a permanent tattoo on his wrist for this operation, matching certain blonde whom he called friend. The same branding that all MTs had. That thought alone made him jealous.

Ravus felt the monster inside of him stirring as the dark thoughts he himself harbored and brood. 

_Get lost_. 

He bellowed at the monster, feeling disgusted as the crazed laughter trail off in his head. 

“High Commander. It’s the Marshal.” A soldier dutifully reported the communication request coming to the command bridge. Ravus froze, and tried to put on his poker face and greeted Cor on the screen with a simple nod. 

“Looks like your little friend has a liking for surprises.” Cor always looked stern, but this time Ravus could tell he was _displeased_.

“Explain.” Ravus said curtly. 

“We didn’t catch him. He kept a daemon inside the city. If our intel is accurate, it is a half complete modified type of diamond weapon.” Cor said with furrowed brows, “We are doing our best.”

“A diamond weapon?!” Ravus almost lost his cool at hearing this news. Cor tapped his fingers at the other side of the screen, and images and video footages blinked on Ravus’ side. The resolution wasn’t great, and it was dark, and covered in daemonic miasma or dust, whatever it was that made it difficult to tell what exactly that creature was. 

Ravus knew at once based on the many set of eyes glaring through the dust, and the dreadful mouth that hid the fire balls. It was smaller in size, and half of its body was covered in electric wires and machine parts and not its daemonic armor. But nonetheless, it was a diamond weapon. Where did Loqi get that?! Ravus could only suspect the missing Verstael Besithia had something to do with it. 

Ravus forced his breath to slow down. Ignis would be in grave danger if a diamond weapon was on the ground. He could feel something hard stuck at his throat that made him almost choke on his breath. 

_Think. What can you do. Think Ravus!_

“We could not let this thing remain in the city. If it explodes, its miasma would contaminate the whole city.” Ravus squeezed out his thoughts aloud, trying to focus as he started to pace the command bridge again, hands bound at his back until the knuckles turned white. 

Cor snorted. “No need to state the obvious, High Commander. The question is, how?” 

Ravus’ head shot up to meet Cor’s slightly chastising eyes. “Diamond weapon immobilizes automatically under sunlight. Our heavy bomber can carry it to a safer location. Once the surrounding is no longer a concern, the threat can be neutralized.”

“Are we talking about nine more hours of stalling, High Commander? What will you do once its transported to another place?” 

Ravus steeled himself under Cor’s questioning eyes. “Let us not forget the Niflheim army took down Shiva before, Marshal. A half complete diamond weapon would not present any challenge, as long as the surrounding environment is not a concern.”

“Very well. If you say so. When can we expect your force to extract such a thing? What do you need from us?” Cor let out a sigh of relief but demanded details as a good commander should. 

Ravus turned to face his aide-de-camp, a red haired young man with ice blue eyes. He was as tall as Ravus himself, but on the slim side overall. His long hair was pulled into a pony tail, falling quietly around his shoulders. He joined Ravus on the commander bridge from the strategy chamber next to the command center. 

The young man’s eyes narrowed in a suspicious line, but he bowed at Ravus without a word and kicked his heels to turn and leave.

Ravus merely nodded at his aide-de-camp before he left, and turned to face Cor again. “Aegir will lead the fleet to assist you, Marshal.” Ravus checked the clock on his screen before speaking up. “He will see you at 300 hours. Fend off the daemon before Aegir gets to you. Before he arrives, your help will be needed to ensure the sensors are attached to the diamond weapon.” 

Ravus spoke quietly to a soldier at the commander bridge, and the soldier sent a simple design map of the heavy bomber to Cor. The bomber was equipped with hooks and nets that could automatically catch the target as long as the direction sensors were attached to the target at the right places. Ravus explained to Cor that the ground forces would need to place the sensors on the diamond weapon. Ravus then pulled a map of the ground troop in Lucis and directed the soldier to contact the commander at Esterleiden Blockade, the nearest military facility in Lucis to send the right censors to the Resistance forces in the Crown City. 

Cor thought about it for a second before nodding. “Guess we run out of options. We will send you the coordinates for a location.”

Ravus nodded curtly at Cor’s response. 

If he could, he would rather fly his Airship White Wolf to the Crown City right away. His Airship was loaded with light weapons and was ready to proceed at full speed. He could get to Insomnia sooner than any other troops of his. Maybe he could get there in time to save that someone he cared about so much.

Cor paused, as if reading his mind. “If you are thinking about flying to the Crown City now, High Commander, I suggest that you dispense of such thought at once. I would not allow you to jeopardize the Crystal in such a way.”

Ravus fisted his right hand in silence. 

“Tomorrow morning the ceremony will proceed as planned. I will see you then, High Commander.” With that, Cor killed the line. 

Ravus fell back to the chair in the command bridge, feeling completely spent and useless. He closed his eyes tight shut, almost praying that his troops could be there soon enough so that Ignis would be safe after all of this. He knew how dreadful the diamond weapon was, and he knew that Ignis was strong and capable. 

But he could not reign his thoughts that kept drifting to the darker side. He saw Ignis as an able fighter, an equal in wit, and a reliable friend. And, now, his heart was clearly telling him that Ignis was much more than all of these. 

At this very moment that he might lose Ignis forever to the death god and he could do absolutely nothing about it, Ravus got himself confused about his feelings for Ignis. He had never cared about someone so much before, saving his own sister and mother. 

Ravus knew what this all means. He had thought Ignis special from the first time they met, but it never occurred to him before that maybe he appreciated Ignis’ charm beyond friendship.

And there was nothing he could do about it at the very moment. 

* * * 

Citadel. 

The huge sound coming from the port had awakened many citizens of the Crown City. Smoke was coming from the airship port, and fireballs hit the walls making parts of the port collapse under the cover of moonlight. The sound of magic use could be heard even from the Citadel, where Cor paced in his strategy room with Gladio along with other team leaders of the Glaives and the Crownsguards. 

A few minutes ago, a group of Glaives carrying the Niflheim sensors arrived at the scene. Cor and the rest were anxiously waiting for news from the group forces. They had issued evacuation orders to citizens living around the airship port - which were not many to begin with, and had evacuated all of the Niflheim human engineers and soldiers to a safe location but held them under custody. Loqi was not spotted anywhere, nor had any airship left the sky of the Crown City. 

The door at the city gate also went down. No ground traffic was allowed to pass through the city gate, and a sweeping operation was underway to capture the Niflheim commander at large. 

But the more pressing issue was the diamond weapon in the airship port. Its half-complete body not covered by the armor was of course its weakness to exploit, but even just as a half complete weapon, its destructive capability caused havoc already. 

Cor already sent his best Glaives and Crownsguards to the scene, many of them were on standby in preparation for the ceremony the next morning. 

Last of what he heard, Ignis and Prompto already stalled the weapon from exiting the port, but they needed heavy ammunition to further weaken it before the Niflheim fleet could transport it to another location. They also requested potions and phoenix downs, and Gladio immediately threw as many bottles into the Armiger as he could find. 

Gladio was furious that Cor did not allow him to join the ground forces. He was pounding the table and threatened to quit until Cor ordered him with the harshest tone Gladio had ever heard from the Marshal. 

It was a difficult decision to make - Cor could not afford losing all of his best soldiers in one battle, especially the ones with magic connection to the Prince’s Armiger. None of the other Glaives rely on the Prince’s magic power. 

Cor’s words seemed to beat some senses into the muscle man, and Gladio fell into a chair after breaking two tables in the room and making a crack on the wall. If Cor had a choice, he probably would lock Gladio in an iron cell instead of letting him destroying the strategy room in the Citadel. But Cor did not have a choice. 

The Interim Council was also summoned. Many of them woke up by the sound from the airship port and stormed into the Citadel even before being summoned. They were swarming the Citadel like flies and grabbed any soldiers they could find to demand information and assurance. 

Cor never had the patience to deal with politicians and bureaucrats who have never put themselves in danger to do the dirty work, and after a half hour session with the Council, Cor ordered Gladio to “escort” the Council to a side room and left them alone in there. Gladio finally found somewhere to release his frustration and anger and stood at the door like an angered bear. The Councilors pressed their mouths shut immediately. Cor congratulated himself at the brilliant idea that killed two birds with one stone. 

Cor finally got a few minutes of peace and sank deeply in the chair in the strategy room, releasing a sigh that was long overdue. He had to keep up a calm face in front of his soldiers because he was the last person allowed to panic in the face of trouble. If he had a choice, he would rather be on the ground fighting with his soldiers, instead of wasting his time and energy here with the Council and civil servants. 

He had no time for this, but he needed to look at the broadcast script that his team just sent to his desk. Citizens demanded an answer, and he would rather be the one sending the message than some other Councilors who had no idea how dangerous it was to face a diamond weapon. 

And Aegier’s fleet would arrive in less than thirty minutes. Cor could only pray that the ground force could accomplish their mission without trouble. Somehow the fact that Ignis was among the soldiers on the ground gave him immense comfort. But Cor also knew that Ignis had been fighting for a few hours by now. By the sheer number of Ether and Potion consumed from the Armiger Cor could imagine the situation on the ground.

He was the commander of the Kingdom’s Glaives and Crownsguards, but all he could do at the moment was to pray. 

* * *

Ignis forgot how many phoenix downs he used that night to revive Prompto, or on himself. It was merely a few hours past midnight, but it felt like forever. 

Prompto was already exhibiting symptoms of potion overdose - the healing magic became less and less effective each time another bottle was consumed. And potion magic could not heal the exhaustion their body felt - hours of concentrating and fighting, and their senses began to go numb by the huge sound and fireballs around them. 

The Glaives arrived with the sensors and joined the fight, giving the two a moment to catch up their breath. 

Ignis and Prompto found a cover behind a pillar and sank to the ground as soon as they were temporarily save from the reach of the daemon. 

His glasses cracked, and his gloves were covered in his own blood, but Ignis lifted a hand and patted the blonde on the shoulder. Prompto gave him a faint smile while panting heavily. He did not look any better, all covered in dust, sweat and blood, and his pointing hair was a mess. 

But Ignis could not be more proud of his friend for his performance tonight. The daemon, even though still moving and intimidating, did not cross the boundary of the airship port even one step. They did their best to contain it right there, against all the odds. 

Ignis cleared his head and stared at the sensors in his hand. He recognized those were Niflheim equipment and knew immediately that it came from Ravus. He did not expect to see the High Commander himself tonight, but the knowledge that he was aware of the situation and had sent assistance gave him enormous comfort in such dire situation. 

The plan also sounded sensible. The problem would be to attach the sensors on the daemon and to lure it to the open ground at the right time, so the heavy bomber could quickly capture the daemon and lift if off. Timing and coordination would be difficult, and Ignis did not have a communication channel directly with the Niflheim troop…except for the little recording device still safe in the chamber where they encountered Loqi. 

Ignis rolled to his side and told Prompto about his thoughts. The blonde quickly climbed back to his feet and promised to bring back the device as soon as possible. Once Prompto disappeared into the port, Ignis ran back to the battle field and grabbed the Glaive who gave him the sensor. 

He naturally assumed the position of team leader and the rest of the Glaives offered their respect without a word. Ignis never appreciated his “fame” more than at that very moment. 

They would fight in two men pairs, one man using Glaive’s magic to put up a temporary protection shield and the other working on the sensor while protected. Both would need to warp in and out quickly to avoid any harm. The rest of the team would fire at the daemon’s uncovered side to provide cover. The Glaive soldier nodded and spread the plan to the other Glaives through their earpieces. 

Ignis infused magic to his lance and took out a few magic bottles from the Armiger. At his order, the Glaives flew into the flames at once, and magic bottles exploded around the daemon like fireworks. 

* * *

Ravus was restless for another few hours past three before finally, Aegier’s face showed up again on the command bridge’s screen.

He bowed to Ravus and dutifully reported that the weapon was neutralized at a location east of Insomnia, above an open sea. No human being from Niflheim was killed, although Aegier reported significant damage to the heavy bomber fleet and injuries during the transportation. 

Ravus’ heart almost sank to the bottom of the sea together with that damned diamond weapon. 

_Was he alright_? Ravus knew that Aegier would have no way of knowing. If his bomber fleet was damaged, how could Ignis came out unscathed? Ravus praised his most capable and loyal aide, but could no longer contain his stern look. He wanted to find out what was going on. Ignorance was torturing him. 

“I have a message from the Marshal, High Commander.” Aegier said in a hesitating tone. 

“He survived. End of message. Aegier out.” The red-haired aide-de-camp disappeared from the screen after passing along the message.

Ravus blinked a few times at the screen before slumping back into his chair, breathing heavily. He let out a frantic laugh, and his soldiers exchanged looks with each other, confused by the laughter and tears that came out of their High Commander.


	15. Ignis POV - Insomnia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I can come back to this story. Now with the release of Episode Ardyn and the Dawn of the Future, finally the canon has come to an end. I've revised the potline slightly because of it. There is a lot more to tell about what happened to the two of them in the Long Night. I just hope I can get through it...
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Three years after the signing of the peace treaty.

Daylight became shorter and shorter. Most days there were only a couple hours of daylight as the scourge devoured the sky, leaving Eos in a grey hue during the day and a murky sky at night. 

The shortening daylight had significantly changed the environment too. Niflheim was already covered in snow before the scourge, and now fewer and fewer places remain inhabitable. With the temperature dipping into an insufferable low range, ice and snow covered most of the territory of Niflheim. Nothing could come out of a frozen land, and those who were left behind soon turned into daemons, wandering the vast snow land without any purpose. Others simply moved before the weather went downhill. 

Some of them moved southeast to the coast, hundreds of miles away from Gralea. The warm ocean kept the temperature above freezing point. The seasonal wind brought enough precipitation to grow crops, and land prices rose as a result of the influx of immigrants. Those who could not afford to buy lands for farming sold their labor as contract farmers or even slaves, even though slavery was banned in most parts of Niflheim. Many men went into fishery, sailing across the ocean near Altissia for seafood supplies. Sailing has been a dangerous profession, even more so with sea creatures turning into daemons. Many died at the sea, and those who survived had to endure the boredom of endless sailing and laborious work.

For those that had a little more savings and resources, including most of the noble houses in Niflheim, they moved further north, to the territory of the old Kingdom of Tenebrae. Likely because of the bless of the Oracle’s magic, Tenebrae was largely unaffected by the climate change - its forest still green, and its temperature still pleasant. Under the green canopy, many species that disliked sunlight had thrived since time immemorial, and the long night did not affect the ecosystem as much as compared to other places. 

Tenebrae was a country on the top of the mountain hills. Infused with inherent magic power, those mountains floated in mid-air, only linked by the ornately designed and lavishly decorated marble bridges constructed by Teberaeians ages ago. The forests offered plentiful natural resources such as fruits, timber, water, and coal, but the hills were not the best place to grow crops. For thousands of years, Tenebraeians relied on the forests for fruits and berries; hunting instead of animal farming has provided most of the meat supplies. The new immigrants to Tenebrae brought with them their wealth and labor, but the sheer number of mouths to feed also added significant burden on the already strained forests, especially Fenestala Manor. 

Fenestala Manor has become the seat of the throne for the new kingdom, and the government functions once concentrated in Gralea all had to fit into the few acres of lands in the new Crown City. 

The Niflheim noble houses (or whatever was left of them) came seek refuge at the Fenestala Manor, effectively giving up their fiefs. Noble lords who once lived comfortably through their ancestors’ wealth had to find new positions in the new kingdom to sustain their livelihoods. Their approximity to the seat of the Throne also played in the new king’s interest - so they won’t have the chance to form their own forces against him at peripheral provinces away from his watch. Their arrival and the influx of migrants from other parts of the kingdom also drove up prices from land to ordinary goods, disrupting the once stable and peaceful home to the Oracle. Despite King Ravus’ reform measures to expand living quarters and to stabilize growing prices for food, clothes and shelter at Fenestala Manor, tensions ran high among the commoners and many of them demanded protectionism that was fiercely opposed by the other side. 

* * *  
In the Kingdom of Lucis, the situation was slightly better. Because Lucis had always been warmer than the Empire, the climate impact was endurable in most places. Abundance of arable lands allowed Lucis to avoid any food shortage as the daylight shortened. Compared to Niflheim and Tenebrae, Lucis was in a much more comfortable position in terms of living standard. The major issue facing Lucis was rather unrelated to the long night - Insomnia and the rest of Lucis had separated for decades. It was long enough to cause real segregation among population, but not long enough so people forgot about history. Since the peace treaty, Niflheim forces withdrew from the rest of Lucis, emptying the several forts dotted around the major roads connecting the cities and towns. Integration back into the Kingdom was not easy and the peripheral areas still held grudge against the Crown for what King Mor and King Regis did few decades ago. 

Aside from the historical divide, Lestallum’s industrial might (especially its power plant) also boosted inequality between Lestallum and the rest of the Kingdom. Affluent cities stingily guarded their resources. Anti-immigrant sentiment was on the rise. Lestallum’s city council voted to deny new immigrants from other parts of the Kingdom equal access to resources and benefits in the hope to keep its resources for the use of its residents only, prompting a clash with the Crown City. The Crown City ended up taking more immigrants and refugees than its capacity allowed, and new development projects were required to accommodate the influx of people to the walled city. As a result, many had to live outside the wall, which lack the physical protection the wall affords against the daemons. 

Other than the big cities, outposts like Galdin Quay were struggling tremendously. Many of such outposts thrived on tourism and served as transportation hubs. With night getting longer and daemons patrolling roads at night, both industries suffered considerably. Taking Galdin Quay for example, the little town was known for its beautiful beach, high end hospitality services and delicate seafood cuisine, but with the drop of temperature and the longer nighttime, the town soon lost its attraction. The hotel bankrupted within months. Many locals still live there, but many more have either relocated or were considering relocating. 

In Insomnia, the Citadel was almost back to its old day glory. Cor Leonis finally claimed the title of Regent of the Kingdom of Lucis, technically and practically placing himself above the Council. The duties of the Regency bound Cor almost forever behind the door of the Citadel, and the Regent reluctantly agreed to take up a room in the Citadel as his new home. It went without saying that Cor picked a guest room in the side wings. The living quarters once belonged to House Lucis Caelum remained untouched. Only maids came now and then to make sure the rooms are ready when their master returns. 

After Cor became the Regent, the head of the Council conveniently resigned for reason of poor health. It did not take long for Cor to appoint Ignis as the Hand of the King, chairing the Regency Council on his behalf. By this appointment, Ignis became the youngest Hand of the King at the age of 25.

A remarkable achievement, many would say, but Ignis worked himself to the bone to prove his worth. Before his appointment, he was already renowned for defeating Ardyn, and thanked to Vyv’s exclusive interview, everyone in Lucis now looked at him as a hero. His rose to fame in the political stage only added more pressure to the young adviser. 

If Ignis was merely a perfectionist before, he was definitely straining himself at the moment. Attending meetings for his Prince could not make him an experienced Hand, not to mention governing a nation under such dire circumstances. On top of all that, Ignis was not making it easy for himself. He was harsher than anyone else for any mistake of his, even when there was no right or wrong to begin with. This pressure translated into lack of sleep and constant high pressure. He started to cut his sleeping and eating time to make up for his youth and inexperience, and dark circles now became a part of his normal features.

Just like any other days, Ignis sat behind his desk in one of the exquisitely decorated royal offices reserved for the Hand of the King. 

The room was themed in black, the royal color. Wooden desk and luxurious armchairs were surrounded by bookshelves filled with law codes, cases and other reference books. There was an oil painting of King Regis with a young Noctis on the wall. Both regal looking, but warm and happy. Ignis could not remember when this work was commissioned, but he liked it enough to request it be moved to his office, on the very first day he was appointed as a the Hand of the King. 

Ignis was cladded in a black robe embroiled with royal sigils in silver on the back and around the edges of his robe. Gold tassels draped the front collars of his robe, signifying his status. The elegance of the design also accentuated his sharp eyes. The robe was clearly designed for someone older in age, but it only added a sense of regality to the young adviser’s slim figure. 

He was reading a report about the rise of depression rate among the Crown citizens. The shortened daylight spread despair like a virus. Only last week, Meteor reported a mass suicide at one of the small villages near Galdin Quay, resulting in the death of a dozen people, most of them seniors. 

Councilor Sen proposed a plan to build sunbath houses for the public to help reduce depression rate among citizens. A few hours of sunbath everyday for everyone who needed it. Several scientists signed on to the plan, alleging the studied effectiveness of sunlight in reducing depression rate at a large scale. Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose to let his eyes take a few seconds of rest. Scientists could make proposals however they want, but the Regency needed to find funds to cover such expenses. Construction cost, operations cost, utility bill, maintenance cost, research and developments costs... the Regency was already suffering from the shrink of population and had to deal with a smaller budget. Tax collection had also been reduced to the minimum, allowing the citizens to allocate their resources as they see fit - with the road conditions becoming more and more dangerous, food prices almost skyrocketed to an unbearable high, prompting more citizens to claim public subsidies that further strain the Regency’s budget. 

Electrical power also became a scarcity. Only Lestallum’s power plant could support sunbath houses in large scale, but it would add burden to the already fragile power grids connecting Lestallum to the Crown City. Insomnia needed its own power plant to reduce reliance on Lestallum’s power supply. The power plant was still under construction. Without the availability of meteor shards around the Crown City, this power plant had to be powered by something else that would be more readily available… one alternative was Mythril, which was only available in the Myrilwood in Lucis, and more dangerous to procure than meteor shards. 

A sense of frustration hit Ignis as he tried to clear his mind and sort out priorities. By now he had become more accustomed to the pressure his job brings, but it did not mean he was used to it or liked it. He pressed his hand on the pendant around his neck. It was a gift from Noctis when they were children. The silver skull laying quietly under his collar, reminding him of his purpose and giving him strength. It had almost became a habit of his. Whenever he needed strength, he looked for strength from the little pendant gifted to him by his King, and somehow he would find a way to cope through the challenge one way or another. 

He had missed Noctis a lot ever since Noctis disappeared into the Crystal. Noctis rarely came into his dream, mostly because he was too exhausted every night that he just stopped dreaming. 

The burden of a kingdom was heavy. As the destined Hand of King, he had understood as much. He wanted to do whatever he could to help his king, protecting his kingdom during his absence. King Regis had seeded that sense of duty in him, and Prince Noctis has trusted him since the first day they met. He could not let them down, and his wellbeing only came second place. 

Ignis reached to the side of the desk to grab his mug of coffee. Ebony was difficult to obtain nowadays. He ended up accepting whatever house blend the Citadel serves on any given day. 

To his surprise, a strong hand grabbed his wrist midair. Startled by the touch and baffled still by what he was reading in the report, Ignis forgot to fight back. He looked up and met Gladio’s amber eyes. 

Ignis could sense the anger and concern hidden underneath, and he flinched out of gilt before awkwardly clearing his throat. 

“I thought you won’t be back for two more days, Gladio.”

Gladio returned Ignis with another stern look. The man smelled of dirt and sweat, apparently just coming back from a long trip. His hair was pulled into a bun to the back of his head. A few additional scars here and there torn his uniform. A patch of dry blood on the shoulder caught Ignis’ attention, and Ignis did not look too pleased by what he saw. 

“You were hurt.”

Gladio did not pay any attention to what Ignis said and only held tighter onto Ignis’ wrist. “Already forgot your Crownsguards training hmm?”

Ignis pulled his hand at no avail. “I was just concentrating on work. Let go of me, Gladiolus.”

Hearing his full name, Gladio finally loosened his grip. Ignis pulled out his hand and fixed his cufflink under the robe. He appreciated the concern, but hated the way the Shield liked to express it.

The Shield fixed his glare on Ignis and said defiantly, “How long have you been sitting behind this desk?”

Ignis knew Gladio had a point. He blushed out of shame for letting his guard down. The stress ate into his nerves, and he had been prioritizing work over any workout and training. He had not fought a single daemon since the last time he went on a field mission with Gladio, and that was over a year ago. But Ignis decided not to continue this conversation, as both Gladio and himself were tired. “Always a pleasure to see you back, Gladio. How was Angelgard?”

“Answer me.” Gladio growled. 

Ignis let out a sigh as he knew this time the Shield really meant it. It was not their first time fighting over his gross disregard for his own well-being. Ignis thought he was supposed to be the one good at self-management, but there were only a set number of hours in a day and he had to focus on other things mostly. 

Ignis pushed his chair into his desk and folded his files, officially calling it a day. “Very well, you have a point. Why don’t you get changed and I will whip up something really quick for both of us? We can chat over food. And in case you haven’t noticed, you really stink.”

Gladio’s brows relaxed upon hearing Ignis would take a break (and he would bring food). He lifted his arm and sniffed around his chest. In accord at least on this one point, Gladio winced while starting to unbutton his uniform jacket. 

“Can’t you undress in the bathroom?” Ignis chastised. 

Gladio returned a big grin and teased, “thought you wanna see my new scars.”

Ignis rolled his eyes. “Dinner in fifteen minutes, show boy.”

* * *  
The freezer in the Citadel was stocked with fresh produce for the convenience of its occupants. Ignis debated whether to serve cup noodles, but decided against the idea. Angelgard must be filled with cup noodles given how popular this convenient meal had become among the soldiers, and how much their commander loved it. He browsed over the selection of ingredients for a few seconds, and eventually picked up a chunk of Garula rib and decided to give Gladio a treat, a quiet appreciation for his concern over his wellbeing. But maybe no salt and pepper this time, since Ignis really disliked the way Gladio expressed his concern. 

Dinner was served in exactly fifteen minutes. Gladio only wrapped himself loosely in a night robe tied around his waist. The deep opening at the front unshamefully displayed his strong muscles around his chest, and the cross pendant he always wore around his neck. His damp hair dangled from his forehead, and he rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, showing the tattoos extending long beyond his shoulders. 

Ignis had to admit that he missed the view. It was aesthetically tiresome to be surrounded only by old men who can barely fit into the Councilor’s black robe. Sensing Gladio had also put on some cologne after shower, Ignis raised his brows to an amusing arch. 

Gladio relaxed himself into a seat in front of Ignis and gave Ignis a satisfying grin. “You have no idea how much I’ve missed this.”

“I figured you might prefer something meaty over cup noodles.”

“Yeah… enough cup noodles for me.”

“What a surprise. I forgot who asked me to ship only cup noodles to Angelgard three months ago.”

Gladio fell silent for a bit and lowered his gaze. “I guess nothing tastes good when you just have to fight all the time. It's not looking good up there. The daemons are getting stronger. Glaives’ magic is wearing down. We’ve lost a couple of Glaives this time.”

Surprised to see Gladiolus showing his emotional side, Ignis stopped his teasing words. “I am sorry, Gladio.” He put a hand on Gladio’s shoulder, soliciting a grimace from the bigger man who happened to have suffered a wound right there. 

“I remember all of their names and faces, Iggy. I feel like if I remember them, they are still alive among us.”

“That’s what Cor said before.”

“Yeah… I guess I finally understand that now. But, enough talking about me. How are things in the Citadel? Not going too well I bet?” Gladio finished a rib while asking. 

“Do I really look that bad?” Ignis’ brows furrowed. 

Gladio nodded, gobbling up another big chunk of meat. 

Ignis sighed, taking off his glasses. “I thought I was prepared for this. I should be...”

“At some point, yes, but you’re just 25, Iggy. You’re already better than any 25 years old in the world.”

“Said the man who is now the commander of the Glaives and the Crownsguards.”

“If you haven’t noticed, I’m not good at this either. Hiding in Angelgards ain’t gonna work. Need to sit in meetings, train the rookies... and this ridiculous recruiting tour tomorrow.”

Oh, the recruiting tour. Iggy raise his brows. “Thought you would at least enjoy that one.”

Gladio gave out a big grin. “Yeah. At least it’s fun. Get to meet with the ladies, and guys, maybe. Hard to find pretty faces when I’m seeing one.”

Ignis rolled his eyes again. “Stop flirting, Gladio. Try Prompto.”

“Already did. He’s supposed to be back tonight.” Gladio gave a rather smug grin. 

Ignis widened his eyes. “You know, I really don’t have to know who you fuck, but Prompto?”

Gladio picked up another piece of meat with his fingers. The gravy got all over his hand but he didn’t care. “Why not. He’s cute. The night is long.”

“You can’t be serious...”

“I am serious, Iggy. How long has it been since you last made out?”

“I am NOT answering that. You know there’s wisdom behind the saying...”

Gladio shrugged before Ignis could finish his lecture. “Not like we have to get married or anything. No strings attached. Just for... mutual benefit.”

Ignis shook his head disapprovingly. “Break too many hearts and you will have to pay it back one day.”

Gladio raised his brows. “Like you haven’t done that already. Didn’t they assign a new mailbox for you, like the third time? Last time I checked the Meteor’s sexiest man alive ranking, you’re still top five.”

Ignis picked up Gladio’s empty plate and walked to the sink. “I’ve been married to the job and unfortunately our relationship is rather exclusive.”

“Does not sound like a happy marriage to me. You have to let others do their work even if they suck, you know. That old shit Gustav, were you fixing his report?”

“As a matter of fact, it is my duty to review his proposal before it is delivered to the Regent. I want to know the status of the power plant projects in the Crown City.”

“Yeah right. Since when did you oversee the Minister of Energy? And that Foreign Minister Fox, he should quit if he can’t handle Ravus. You can’t go to Tenebrae all the time while he stays at the Citadel doing nothing!”

Ignis cleared his throat. Going to Tenebrae to see Ravus had interestingly became the one thing that he would really look forward to, but Gladio did not have to know that. Besides, it has become something that was almost impossible to fit into his schedule, given other priorities.

Yes, Ignis knew he could not do everything by himself. He wanted to learn and learn quickly, but this has not been efficient... his perfectionist standard was getting in the way. He couldn’t understand why sometimes people let things go in the state they were, but he has learned the art of slacking off, thanks to his time together with his dearest Prince... 

“I appreciate your concern, Gladio.” Ignis debated whether to push further, but decided it would be a futile exercise. “I will try to push back more.”

“You do that. If you need me to beat senses into some pig heads you know where to find me.”

“Yes, and now just go home and enjoy your date.” Ignis snorted as Prompto walked into the kitchen.


End file.
